Life Is Hard But You Gotta Deal With It
by Alura Arrows
Summary: Ayuki is living with four guys! But when Ayuki gets kidnapped at every turn, friends turning their backs on her,and making some new discoveries about herself, will she be able to get things right again? Sorry if it sucks... its my first story...
1. Chapter 1 Suprises

Ch. 1- Suprises, suprises!

"Ayuki!"

I heard someone calling my name.

"Ayuki!"

My eyes flashed open and I sat up in bed. My bed covers were thrown off and I was drenched in sweat. I had on a light blue tank top and black silk shorts.

"Ayuki. . . You were tossing, turning, and screaming your head off! Again. . ." said Kiba.

"Sorry. . . again. . . I do not know why I keep having the same dream every year… I know its coming and I know the dream like the back of my hand. . . but it still surprises me. . ." I said while wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"What time is it?" I asked, lying back down on my bed with a_ sigh._

"It's a little after nine in the morning." said Hige, looking at his watch.

"Well at least I can get some stuff done before the party and the festival. And how long have you guys been up?" I said turning my face towards them.

"Not long. Toboe was cooking breakfast and Hige, Tsume, and I were watching TV when we heard you screaming." said Kiba, who was standing at the foot of the bed, leaning against the bed post.

"Ok. Uhmmmm. Well Toboe had better get back down stairs and check on the food. Something smells like its burning." I said.

"Oh Crap!" said Toboe, who was sitting beside me on the bed, and gave me a quick kiss, then bolted out of the room.

Toboe and I have been together for about two years now. We met when I was walking through the woods collecting berries and herbs for the hospital and stores. It was about sunset and I was on my way back to the village. When out of nowhere, comes this small brown blur followed by a grey and darker brown blur. They were at least ten feet in front of me. I followed them and realized that they were heading for the cliff!

"Hey! Wait! Your heading towards a~" but before I could finish the sentence, the grey blur suddenly stopped and faced me. The other blurs stopped just on the edge of the forest. I then realized that they were wolves. I was shocked to see wolves because there has not been a wolf sighting in more than 100 years . . . Before I could finish the memory, Kiba interrupted me.

He was waving his hand in front of my face. I shook my head.

"Huh? Sorry . . . I went of in memory lane . . ." I said, feeling embarrassed.

"Its ok. But I was talking about how since you have a lot of stuff to do to get ready for the party and after the festival_ . . . we_, meaning _all of us_, can get the house ready while you go shopping and do some errands. Just think of it as a. . . thank you present from us. . . for letting us stay here for the past two years _and _since we don't really do anything around the house. . . this will be a start." Kiba said standing up.

"Ok. Thanks that will help me out a lot. You guys can stay here as long as ya'll see fit." I said getting up from the bed and going to the dresser. I pulled out a yellow tank-top and light blue jean shorts.

"Ok. Well we will see you down stairs." Said Kiba.

They all left except for Hige. I figured something was really eating at him, for him to stay behind and he barely said a word a while ago, which is saying something because he always talks..

"Is there something wrong Hige? Whatever it is its been bothering you for quit a while . . ." I said, going into my bathroom.

"Uhmmmmm. I don't know were to begin . . ." he said sounding really nervous, "You already have enough on your plate . . ."

"No. Its fine. I would love to help you. So what is the problem? You can sit down if you like . . ." I said setting my clothes on the bathroom floor, and going and standing in front of my dresser.

"Thanks. Uhmmm. Remember that girl I told you about when we first moved in?" he said sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Yea. I can't remember her name . . . It started with something like a "B" or something like that . . ." I said.

"Yea. Her name was Blue. . . Well anyways, I have been hoping to find her. . . See. . . She came here with Tsume, Toboe, and I. We slept in a cave the first night . . . and when we had awakened the next morning, she was gone. We looked and looked but we couldn't find her scent or even a clue as to where she had gone. . . It was as if she was never there to begin with but we kept on coming across this weird smell. . . It kind of smelt like roses mixed with a fish or something . . ." he said having this confused look on his face.

'_Orochimaru!' _I thought to myself.

But aloud I said, "Ok. Well something had to of happened recently for you to be telling me all this. . ."

"Well. . . I was out walking in the woods early in the morning a few weeks ago and I suddenly smelt her! It smelt of fear and confusion. . . I tried to follow it but I kept losing the trail. . ." he said very worriedly.

"Soooo. You want me to see if I can pick up her trail and follow it . . . How soon do you want me to go in the woods and look?" I said crossing my arms and sighing.

"Uhmmm. Yea. . . I don't know. . . I guess when ever you can. . ." he said sounding a little bit happier.

"Ok. In a couple of days I have to go out in the woods anyways to collect some berries and herbs for some stores and the hospital . . . You can come along but we will have to get up before dawn and it will take almost all day…" I said.

"Ok. Thanks." He said standing up and giving me a hug.

"No problem. It's what I'm here for." I said hugging him back.

After Hige left, I finally got in the shower and was downstairs eating my breakfast, which was three perfectly golden-brown pancakes (which is my favorite food), when the phone rang. Grudgedly, I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Ayuki. It is Sasuke. What are your plans for today? Besides, the party and festival." Sasuke asked.

"Uhmmmm. I'm going to be doing some errands." I said sitting back down and taking another bite of my pancakes.

"Ok. Do you mind if Kiba and I come with you?" Sasuke asked.

"No. I would not mind at all. Actually. . . It would be great to have someone to talk to instead of just talking to myself. . ." I said taking another bite of my pancakes.

"Ok. Well I'm going to call Kiba and tell him and then I'll meet him at his house and then we will come to your house." He said.

"Ok. Well I guess I will see you guys in a few." I said.

"Ok. Bye." He said.

"Bye." I said hanging up the phone and taking another bite of my pancakes.

I was done eating in about ten minutes so I went upstairs to my room and started cleaning it. About another thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang. Tsume came up to my room.

"Sasuke and Kiba are here." He said somewhat angrily.

"Ok. Thanks. Can you please tell them to come up here?" I asked still cleaning my room.

"Sure." Said Tsume, leaving.

I just rolled my eyes. Tsume has never trusted Sasuke since they got here two years ago. I was making my bed when Sasuke and Kiba came in.

"Hi guys. I'll be done in just in a minute." I said.

"Ok. Take your time. We're not in a rush." said Kiba, leaning against the wall beside my dresser. Akamaru laying beside his feet.

"I know. I just want to get out of here before the yelling starts." I said hurriedly.

"What yelling are you talking about?" asked Sasuke.

Then, as if on cue, we heard some yelling going on downstairs. I could tell one of them one Tsume; I did not know the other voice. It was rather muffled.

"That yelling." I said, rolling my eyes and heading out of my bedroom.

"Oh." Was all Sasuke said as he got up to follow me.

I looked over the balcony of the staircase and saw Tsume and Hige arguing with each other.

"Let's go. Now." I said going down the stairs.

I let Sasuke and Kiba go in front of me. As I went past, Tsume grabbed my arm.

"Where are _you _going_?" _Tsume growled pulling me face to face with him.

"I'm going to do some errands. And _you _can go and take a chill pill!" I said wrenching my arm from his grip and stepping back just a little bit.

"Well you're not going with _them_!" He said spitting 'them' and making a grotesque face like he at something bitter.

"Now listen here! No one is going to tell me whom I can and cannot hang out with! Now. . . we are going to leave. In addition, I do not want to hear another word about this. Understand?" I said crossing my arms and through clenched teeth. Tsume just stood there for a few seconds looking between Kiba and Sasuke, and then back to me.

"Fine. See you later." He said sighing and going upstairs.

Kiba, Sasuke, and I left the house. It took us about a couple of hours to do all the errands. Sasuke went into a store and told Kiba and I to go on ahead to the house, so we did.

We were almost back to my house when my phone started ringing.

"What the—Oh! Hello?" I said answering it.

"Hi Ayuki. (It was Toboe) The guys and I are going out into the woods. We don't know when we will be back." He said.

"Ok. Well I'm almost home. Be careful if I don't see you guys by the time I get home." I said.

"Ok. We will. Love you!"

"Love you too! Bye." I said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Kiba asked.

"Toboe." I said putting the phone back in my pocket.

"Oh. Cool." said Kiba, shuffling his feet.

A few minutes later, we reached my house. We went in. The lights were off so I turned them on. We put up the groceries and headed to my room. I went out on the balcony (and yes, my house is huge and my parents are rich but I inherited all the money when they died. I was about four or five year's old.), it overlooks the village. But in front of my house and balcony are a patch of woods. A light breeze started to blow. It felt good. It was a hot day. Then all of a sudden, I felt arms go around my waist and a chin on my shoulder.

"You're so short. But I think its cute." Kiba said.

"I know I'm short. I'm almost as fast as everyone else and I can squeeze into smaller spaces (at this part. . . he smiled). So, anyways, what do you want to do while we wait for everyone to get here?" I said turning around to face him, his hands still on my waist.

"I don't care as long as I'm beside you." He said in this sexy, yet sweet voice.

Then he bent and kissed me. Then Ryan walked in.

"Hey Ayuki. I banged on the—" Ryan said.

I pulled away and stared at Kiba in shock. I then looked around Kiba and saw Ryan standing there, also with a shocked look. His hair was a dark brown, almost black, and green eyes. He had on a dark pair of blue jeans, a plain red shirt, and brown boots on. He usually has a hat, which when I looked down at his hand, there it was— all camouflaged with a "G" on the front. I pushed Kiba away and went out of my room, blushing and mad at myself for even letting it get that far with Kiba. I had just sat down on the couch, about to turn on the TV, when I heard yelling coming from my room. I then went outside to go for a walk around town to try to calm down a little bit.

'I shouldn't have gone that far with Kiba. What is worse! Is that Ryan walked in on us! Anyways, I cannot let what happened with Kiba happen with anyone else! Ever!' I thought rounding a corner.


	2. Chapter 2 Late Night

_**Ch. 2- Late Night**_

**Ryan's POV**

I left the house and went straight for the village to find Ayuki. When she gets upset or mad, people always try to mess with her, which, _does not,_ turn out to good for them. I looked all around the village and couldn't find her. I stopped to catch my breath and looked around. My eyes stopped on the faces of the four greatest Hokages', to ever live, carved into a mountain. I _then_ knew were Ayuki was. I went up to the top and saw Ayuki sitting there looking at the sunset. I sat beside Ayuki, not saying a word.

"Whatcha doing up here?" Ayuki asked.

"I was looking for you. But if you want me to leave I can." I said.

"No. Stay. I like your company." She said, still looking at the sunset.

"Ok. I'm not going anywhere. And I like your company too." I said also watching the sunset.

"I never realized how beautiful sunsets were until now. I've always watched them from the roof of my house but this is so much clearer." She said.

"Yea. Neither have I." I said lying down on the grass.

Then Ayuki laid down beside me and we laid there until the moon and stars were shining bright overhead.

"Crap! I forgot about the party and the festival! What time is it?" Ayuki asked suddenly, sitting up.

"Almost nine-thirty." I said sitting up also.

"Crap! Well I guess it's better to show up late than not at all." She said, standing up and walking down the mountain.

We reached the festival around ten-o'-clock. We found Shikamaru and Ino hanging out at the Ramen Shop.

"Hey guys. Whatcha doing sitting in here?" Ayuki asked.

"Oh. Hey Ayuki and Ryan. We didn't feel like being in that crowd." Said Shikamaru.

"Oh. Sorry I wasn't at home for the party." She said.

"It's ok. We just left your presents at the house beside the TV." Said Ino.

"Ok. Thanks." Ayuki said.

"Do you mind if we sit down and join you guys?" I said.

"No. Not at all." Ino and Shikamaru said at the same time.

Therefore, we sat down. Ayuki and Ino on one side of the booth; Shikamaru and I on the other. We sat there for hours just talking and laughing about the most ridiculous things. Then Ayuki stood up.

"Well I guess I had better start heading back home. Toboe and them went into the woods at around three thirty or four and I want to make sure they are ok." Ayuki said yawning.

"Ok. Well I'll walk you home since I don't have anything else to do at the moment." I said also yawning and standing up stretching.

We said goodbye and goodnight to Shikamaru and Ino, then started towards her house.

We were up in Ayuki's balcony just looking out at the woods, waiting for Toboe and them to get back. I looked at Ayuki and she looked like she was about to fall asleep standing up.

"Maybe you should go to bed. I'll stay up." I said.

"No. I'm fine." She said yawning.

"You look like your about to fall asleep right now standing up. Just go to bed and when they return—if I'm still here—then I will wake you up." I said, turning her around and pushing her into her room.

"Ok. I'll go to bed." She said yawning real big.

She got in bed and not even five minutes later, she was asleep.

The moonlight was shining on her bed and fell on her face, which made it look like it was glowing.

'_She looks so peaceful. It's hard to imagine all the pain and hardships she has gone through, she still looks amazing! Toboe is lucky to have her as a girlfriend! Shoot! Any guy is lucky to have her! Period!' _I thought smiling a big smile. Then I turned around and headed out on the balcony again.


	3. Chapter 3 Conflicts

_**Ch. 3- Conflicts**_

**Toboe's POV**

We were on our way back to the village after hours of hunting. Kiba was in the lead of course, Tsume was behind him, Hige was behind Tsume, and I was last. We were coming out of the woods near Ayuki's house (let me tell you! She is sooo rich that she could own the whole village and then some . . . but she doesn't.) We went around to the back, to go in through her room because we don't have a key to get in, plus it would be awhile before she got back from the festival and we didn't feel like waiting that long. Anyways, we were at the edge of the trees and Kiba stopped suddenly. I went up there beside him and saw two figures on the balcony. One was short so I knew that that was Ayuki but I couldn't tell who the other person was. Then the big shape spoke.

"Maybe you should go to bed. I'll stay up." It said.

"No. I'll be fine. You can go home if you want." said Ayuki yawning.

"You look like your about to fall asleep right now standing up. Just go to bed and when they return—if I'm still here—then I will wake you up." It said, turning her around and pushing her into her room.

"Ok. I'll go to bed." She said yawning very big.

Then they disappeared into her room. The guy came back out smiling and looking out at the trees again. I then jumped onto the balcony and he jumped like ten feet in the air. I realized that it was Ryan.

"Oh! Hey Toboe! Ayuki just went to bed. Do you want me go wake her?" He said.

"Hey. No. Let her sleep. Why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm here because I didn't want to go home and to make sure you guys got home alright. And maybe I just wanted to spend sometime with Ayuki because we haven't hung out in awhile." He said looking me in the eyes.

"Ok. Well you can go home now. Hope you had fun." I said with a little jealousy in my voice.

"Ok. Well see you later." He said jumping off the balcony and headed into the woods.

Then Kiba, Tsume, and Hige jumped onto the balcony.

"You know you didn't have to get jealous. He wouldn't have done anything." Kiba said.

"I know. It's not him I'm jealous _or_ wary of. . ." I said going into Ayuki's room.

"Oh. It's Ayuki your being wary of. . ." said Kiba, to no one in particular and a sly smile on his face.

I was downstairs watching TV; it was about midnight, when I felt arms around my shoulders.

"Why didn't you come to bed?" Ayuki asked.

"Because I didn't want to disturb you and I couldn't sleep anyways." I said.

"Oh. Well do you mind if I sit down?" she asked.

"No not at all." I said scooting over.

Instead of going around the couch, she jumped over it and landed next to me. She then gave me a kiss on the cheek and said, "I missed you! I was worried about you, Kiba, Hige, and Tsume." Then she put her head on my chest and I put my arm around her and started playing with her hair.

"I missed you too." I said kissing her forehead.

Then, a few minutes later, I heard labor breathing; I looked down and Ayuki was asleep. I grabbed the cover that was on the back of the couch and draped it over her.

I guess I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up to Tsume nudging me. I looked down and Ayuki was not there.

"Where is Ayuki?" I asked stretching and yawning.

"Upstairs getting dressed. She asked me to wake you up and for you to take a shower and get ready within an hour. It's a little passed five in the morning." Said Tsume, sitting down.

"Ok." I said getting up and going upstairs.

I knocked on Ayuki's door. Surprisingly there was an answer.

"Yes! You can come in!" she said.

I opened the door and went in. She had on a light blue tank top with light blue shorts on.

"I just came up to take a shower and to see why we are leaving so early?" I asked grinning. (I couldn't help it. She looked so cute!)

"We are leaving early because I have to get some herbs and stuff for the stores and hospital. Hige and I are going. If you want to go, you can but you don't have to. I know how tired you must be." She said brushing her hair.

I went over, wrapped my arms around her waist, and said, "If you don't mind I'll stay here and catch up on my sleep."

"I don't mind. Well I have to go, eat, and get out of here." She said turning around and kissing me on the cheek and heading out her room.

I then followed suit and sat back down on the couch. Ayuki and Hige were done eating and went to put their shoes on. Then Ayuki said, "We will try and be back before nightfall."

"Ok. But be careful." I said.

"We will!" she said going out the door.

* * *

**Ayuki's POV**

Hige and I were out in the woods collecting poppy seeds (which are little black seeds that numb pain and help you sleep), when all of a sudden I smelt something weird. I stopped and said to Hige, "Do you smell that?"

Hige sniffed and his eyes got wide with excitement! Then he said, "Yea! It's Blue's sent all right!"

"Ok. We will try and follow it." I said setting down the basket.

'_I noticed the smell didn't appear until we went past that tree.' _I thought to myself looking back.

Hige and I followed the sent to an open area. I stopped and sniffed. I smelt a mix of things. I smelt that weird smell and I also smelt roses and a hint of meadow. I did not even say a word. All my senses were on high alert. I stepped into the center of the clearing. Then I felt a presence to my left. Someone was walking out of the woods and said, "You shouldn't be here Ayuki. Please get out of here." Then the person emerged into the lighted area. It was my older brother Joseph.

"Well I can't help it my nose smells stuff. Why do we have to leave?" I said.

"Because you're not safe here. You're in _their_ territory now and that makes you a specific and _easy_ target." He said urgently.

I could see the plea in his eyes and hear it in his voice.

"Ok. We will leave now. Let's go Hige." I said turning around and going back the way we came.

"But what about—"

"No buts! We have to leave now or else we won't make it back to where we started!" I said sternly and still walking.

Hige just shut his mouth and followed suit. I then heard a rustling in the bushes and trees really close to my right. However, I had a deep-gut feeling that this _was not_ the welcoming committee. Then something, no some_one,_ dropped right in front of me.

"Well. Isn't this a surprise! Ayuki coming to _us_ this time!" said a husky voice.

"Just let us pass, Deidera. We were just passing through when we smelled a weird smell so we followed it. We didn't know we were on your territory." I said going around him.

"Well to bad. You will have to deal with the consequences!" he said grabbing my arm and throwing me up against a tree. Then he grabbed my neck. I wanted to scream out in pain but bit my lip. I could already feel the bruises on my shoulder blades from where I slammed against the tree.

"Ayuki!" yelled Hige.

"Let them through Deidera. They meant no harm." said Itachi coming out of the woods.

"But they are on our territory!" said Deidera tightening his grip around my neck.

I was starting to see spots and I could not breathe. I _was not_ going to take this, so I lifted my left foot and put it on his chest, then pushed. Deidera went flying and slammed into a tree; He then stood back up. I landed on my feet and got in my fighting stance. Then Deidera moved but before he could take a step, Itachi was between us.

"You can leave us now." Ordered Itachi, standing directly in front of me, and his back to me.

Deidera gave him this mean look but said nothing and stalked off into the woods.

"What was with the ordering?" I said, a confused look on my face.

"Nothing. What have you been up to lately?" Itachi asked, turning around and looking me in the eyes.

I could see compassion, worry, and anger in his eyes. But anger from what? I just shook my head and said, "Like I'm going to tell you. What's with the niceness all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. I'm just tired of what's been going on with the Akatsuki. And maybe a certain someone has had an influence on me." He said fidgeting, he sighed and continued, "I'm just trying to change my ways and maybe make up for lost time."

"Oh. Make up time for what?" I said, moving sideways to get away from him because he was leaning into my face, his lips almost brushing mine.

"For spending time with my little brother and you. I want to make up for what I put you both through." He said, his voice sounding concerned.

I whirled around, growling, anger flooding my whole body. "You want to make up for what you put us both through! You will never be able to make up that much pain and sorrow with any sort of happiness!" I said, getting in his face, then I took a deep breath in and backed away from him looking at the ground. Then I said in a low voice, almost a whisper, "There is only one apology I need and I don't think you can get it from him. I know you know who I'm talking about." Then I turned back around and walked past Hige. "We had better get going."

"Hey Ayuki." said Itachi.

"Yes?" I asked stopping and turning around.

"Be careful. Terrible stuff is going to happen real soon." Said Itachi turning and looking me in the eyes. His face showing deep concern.

I just nodded my head and turned back around and started walking back the way Hige and I came.

Hige and I were heading back to the village, carrying the herbs that we collected, and I could not stop thinking about what Itachi said. '_What kind of terrible stuff is going to happen?_' I thought getting very frustrated.

"Is something bothering you Ayuki?" asked Hige.

"Yes. There is. I can't help but think of what Itachi meant when he said terrible things are going to happen." I said kicking the ground.

"You know you can't believe what he says is true. Do you?" said Hige.

"I know but something is telling me that he _is _telling the truth!" I said very frustrated. "And as much as I hate to say it . . . I think Itachi is actually trying to be nice . . ."

"What! That guy is nothing but evil! He attacked your village, killed your parents, your family and even his family! How could you think that?" yelled Hige.

"Look! You have no right to talk about what happened with my parents! Yes he killed my parents and his family, but someone else killed my family. Anyways, my heart has never steered me wrong! Plus, I could tell that he was telling the truth because I read his thoughts." I said.

Hige sighed then said, "I know. I was out of line with your parents. But that still doesn't mean he's telling the truth."

"Well you believe what you want to believe and I'll believe what I want to believe." I said.

"Yea. Sure. Whatever." He said rolling his eyes.

I just blew out a big lungful of air and continued walking.

It's been about two months since Hige and I had that little confrontation in the woods. I was walking around the village with Sasuke. It was about the middle of May. It was a clear beautiful day. The sun was shining bright and there wasn't a cloud in the sky! When all of a sudden, Atsuki appeared in front of me, a worried look on his face.

"Ayuki! I can't find the Hokage anywhere!" he said.

"How long has it been since you last saw him?" I asked.

"About a few hours ago, maybe." He said sounding very worried.

"Ok. And what about the last place you saw him?" I said trying to sound concerned.

"I was walking with him in town when he all of a sudden turned down this alley and when I turned into the alley he was gone!" he said frantically.

I looked at Sasuke and he had a grin on his face, which probably meant that he was thinking the same thing I was . . . that Atsuki was lying!

I continued to go with the flow, and said "Ok. Well take me to the spot. Sasuke go and get Kiba, Kiba and Akamaru, and Hige."

"Ok. See you in a minute!" said Sasuke smiling and then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Atsuki and I were in an alley. I was on one side and Atsuki was at the entrance. I was sniffing to see if I could smell the Hokage anywhere when all of a sudden, I was up against the wall! Atsuki had my arms pinned, and his lips were not even a hair length from mine.

"You shouldn't have come alone." He said very softly and grinning.

I shivered. However, my voice was calm as I said, "I am _never_ alone."

Then, as if on cue, I heard Ryan's voice.

"And she will never ever _be_ alone."

I looked and saw Ryan, Sasuke, Kiba, Kiba and Akamaru, and Hige. I smiled. I then looked back at Atsuki and he had fear in his eyes but he was also smiling. I did _not_ like that combination, _at all_. He turned his face back to me, a cold shiver ran down my spine, and the hairs on my neck stood on end. He leaned in, his lips next to my ear and said, "I'm sorry."

'_No_!' was all I thought as I felt a blinding pain in my left shoulder, then I was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

Ayuki's head was slumped over on Atsuki's shoulder. He brought his head up and said something to her, and then he set her feet gently on the ground and stepped away from her. I had a bad feeling about this. Ayuki stood up straight and faced us- her head was still down- then she lifted up her head and looked at us. Instead of her eyes having the usual playful green sparkle, they were a black color. A chill ran down my spine. '_Maybe I can try talking her out of it . . .' _I thought.

"Ayuki! Listen to me!" I yelled. "You don't want to hurt us! We're your friends!"

She just looked at me. Then she charged straight at me! I couldn't move! Then Sasuke was in front of me. He had his fists clenched. When Ayuki came within a couple of feet, Sasuke raised his right fist and swung at her. She flew to the other end of the alley.

"Next time, move!" said Sasuke, through clenched teeth.

I just nodded my head. I peeked around Sasuke and saw Ayuki getting on her feet. She took a step then stopped. Almost like, she was trying to control herself again.

"What are you doing, Ayuki? I said kill them!" yelled Atsuki.

Ayuki shook her head then took a step back. She then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke move and put his palm on my chest and pushed, making me fly through the air.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I pushed Ryan out of the way. Just as soon as he was in the air, Ayuki appeared behind me. I turned to swing at her but she blocked it. She held my hand there.

"S- Sasuke . . . Please . . . You know what to do . . ." she said.

I looked at her eyes. They were their natural green color.

"But I don't know if I can . . ." I said, whispering.

"You . . . have to . . . Please. . . I don't know how much more I can fight this!" she said, through clenched teeth.

I thought about it, then nodded my head. She shook her head then swung at me again. I blocked it and hit her in the stomach, making her fly through the air, and hitting the ground. I made some hand signs and teleported right next to her. She was trying to stand back up. I located the mark on her neck—made by Atsuki—and put my hand over it. I could feel it getting hot. She screamed in pain and frustration, but then gritted her teeth. She then collapsed on the ground, breathing hard. She stood up, with her head looking at the ground, not saying a word.

"Ayuki? Is it you?" I said very concerned and stepping in front of her and putting my hand on her cheek. She leaned her head into my hand and I felt something wet on my thumb. She then looked up at me and tears were rolling down her face. I looked into her eyes and smiled. They were back to their original color.

"Sasuke . . . Thank you . . .," she said hugging me.

"You're welcome," I said sighing and hugging her back, "Even though it wasn't easy for me to do. Glad to see you back to your old self."

"Glad to be back." She said laughing a little.

She had stopped crying at this point and she was now standing beside me, facing the alley.

"Atsuki . . . Don't you have something to say?" she said.

_'I totally had forgotten about him!'_ I thought to myself as I turned around.

"I have nothing to say to you or anyone else! I'll see you again real soon, Ayuki." Atsuki said, grinning. Then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

I looked back at Ayuki. She sighed and shook her head. She started walking down the street when she suddenly stopped, went through the air, rolled, and slammed into the side of the building. Before I could take a step towards her, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke and I had a deep gut feeling that wherever she went it wasn't going to be good.


	4. Chapter 4 A Sad Yet Happy Day

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Wolf's Rain or any of their characters but I do own Ayuki and Ryan. Hope you enjoy and please R&R!**__**

* * *

**__**Ch. 4- A Sad Yet Happy Day**_

**Ayuki's POV**

I was walking away when all of a sudden, I felt this sharp pain between my ribs and it went all the way through to my shoulder blades.

I flew through the air and slammed into a side of a building. I was unconscious before I hit the ground. Before my eyes closed all the way, I saw someone coming towards me, then darkness.

The pain went away as almost as soon as it came, which meant I was close to whoever was injured, or worse—dead. I opened my eyes slowly and noticed I was in the forest somewhere. I sat up slowly and looked around.

"Ah. You're finally awake." Said a voice behind me.

I looked behind me and standing there with his arms crossed, was Itachi. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I looked around sending my chakra in waves to find someone or something nearby.

"Is there anyone here injured or dead?" I asked Itachi.

"Not that I know of, I was just passing by when I saw you lying there." He said.

I then felt a big disturbance in my chakra. I closed my eyes and followed the waves. I got close enough to see that it was a body but couldn't tell who it was.

"Well I have to go. See ya around." I said opening my eyes and backing away slowly then turning in the direction of the body. I didn't hear Itachi say anything but I didn't care.

As I neared the body, more features became recognizable. _'Please don't let it be _him_.'_ I thought hurrying faster. I reached the body and stood in shock. Lying before me, was the Hokage. He had a big hole in his chest and several deep cuts everywhere. He was barely breathing and there was blood everywhere around him. I felt something cold roll down my cheeks and realized I was crying. I went and knelt by him, cradling him in my arms.

"Ayuki? Is that you?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"Yes. I am here." I said, my teardrops falling on his face.

"I knew you were something special the moment I saw you." He coughed and a trickle of blood came out the corner of his mouth. "I want you to be Hokage of Konahagaru."

I just nodded my head, not trusting myself to speak, and crying harder—if that was even possible—and I knew that if I tried anything it would just be a waste because he had already lost to much blood. My heart felt like it was being shattered into a million pieces. I just sat there, with him in my arms for several minutes. Then I realized he wasn't breathing, anymore.

I just sat there holding him and crying for, maybe, several minutes. Then I heard someone coming through the bushes, so I looked up and saw Itachi. He stopped and just stood there. I looked back down at Ayagi and just sat there holding him.

"You really loved him didn't you?"

"He was like a grandpa and father mixed into one." I said.

"Well. . . I'm sorry for your loss. . ." Itachi said.

I just nodded my head. I was so angry at whoever did this that I just wanted to go and punch a couple of trees, but I knew I could not leave Ayagi. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I knew that it was Itachi. I do not know what made me do it, but I stood up and hugged him, crying again. He hesitated a few seconds, and then hugged me back.

"I don't know what I am going to tell the village. . ." I said, through my tears.

Itachi grabbed the side of my arms, got eye level with me, and said, in a calm voice, "Just tell them the truth. They at least disserve that much. I know you to well for you to just give up like this." Then he kissed my forehead and stood up.

I saw his black coat drop to the ground then his headband. I looked up at him in shock. He looked completely different without that on. His hair was still in a ponytail, he had on a net shirt (which showed of his muscles very nicely!) and black pants.

"What are you doing!" I asked.

"I'm tired of the Akatsuki! If I learned one thing from you, it's that you always follow your heart. In addition, mine is telling me to join you and live in the Leaf Village. When I'm near you or think about you I can't help but smile. And if you will let me, I would like to start anew." He said, looking me in the eyes.

"You really know the villagers aren't going to trust me or you easily. And if you really want to start anew, I'm not the one to let you. You know who you need to go to for that." I said, crossing my arms.

"That's fine. As long as I'm near you I don't care what the villagers think. And I do know who to go to. But can you be there? He will only listen to you." He said, laughing a little.

"Ok. I'll go with you, but I don't know if I will be able to keep him at bay. He has so much hatred for you for killing your clan and my parents. Anyways, enough of this talk. Let's get a move on." I said.

He just nodded his head and bent and picked up Ayagi.

By the time, we reached the village the sun had gone down and the moon was just starting to rise. We came in the direction of my house. I heard feet shuffling then the front door opened and out stepped Toboe. His face was happy, then confused, and then it just turned to pure anger when he saw Itachi. He walked up to me and said, "What is _he_ doing here?"

"I will explain in just a few minutes. And yes the Hokage is dead." I said surprisingly calm.

"H—How?" Toboe asked.

"Like I said. I will explain everything in a few minutes. Now please go and tell the others what has happened and I will see you in the middle of the village." I said, kissing him on the forehead and smiling at him.

He just nodded his head and went back inside the house.

Itachi and I were waiting in the middle of the village with Ayagi lying at our feet. We could hear people stirring around the village and people whispering. Everyone was gathered around at this point with shocked looks on their faces and they were whispering to each other, trying to figure out what happened. I looked around the group of people and caught some of their eyes. I sighed and closed my eyes, then opened them and started to speak.

"I'm sorry to of awaken you and drag you guys—and gals—out here but I figured this could not wait until the morning." As I spoke, people were getting quit, so I continued. "I know what all of you are thinking . . . _'Why are we here?' 'Why is the Hokage lying on the ground?'_ And . . . _'Why is Itachi here?'_ . . . All of these questions will be answered . . ." Then I told them of what happened from the time I awoke in the forest until now. Except for Itachi confronting Sasuke. When I finished, I looked around, letting it all sink in.

Then someone said, "What are you going to do with him? There are no vacant houses and I am pretty sure no one is going to let him live with them!"

"On the contrary, there is a place where he can live that is not in the village. And no it's not my house . . . I already have enough people living with me . . . Anyways . . . He promised he won't do anything rash and if he does he knows what I _can_ and _will_ do to him . . ." I looked at Itachi for emphasis and he held up his hands, showing that he understood.

Everyone just nodded their heads, agreeing, and whispering to each other. Then I spoke again.

"Goodnight to you all and if you have any questions for me please feel free to ask anytime. I will be either in my room, which is the old Hokage's room. And yes, I am the new Hokage. Well hopefully this will clear up soon and we will not have a lot of trouble after this incident." I said.

Everyone just nodded their heads and went on their way. Sasuke stood in the shadows of a building not far off and I could see it in his eyes. He wanted blood shed. I knew Itachi sensed him, but didn't look in his direction. I walked the opposite way—from Sasuke— and lightly brushed my shoulder against Itachi's arm. He quietly followed. Some guys came and took Ayagi's body, I guess, to the morgue. We didn't talk at all on the way there. Where Itachi was staying was an abandoned house just a few miles outside the village. He looked around.

"So what do you think?" I said, yawning and stretching.

"It needs some fixing up but it will do. And you look like you need to sleep. I know you don't feel like going back to your house." He said, coming over and hugging me.

"Yea. I feel like I am about to crash standing up and if I walked back home, I would fall asleep in the woods." I said, leaning my head back on his chest.

"Ok. Well tell me where the blankets are and I'll go get them." He said, walking me to the couch.

"Down the hall, the first door on the right." I said, yawning and laying down on the couch.

"Ok. Be back in a minute." He said, going into the hallway.

I was almost asleep, when he came back and put a cover over me. I then curled up in a ball, got warm, and fell asleep within five minutes.

* * *

_**The next day**_

When I awoke, I heard people whispering. Some softly, some angrily. I opened my eyes and saw Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe standing there in a line looking at me with sad, angry, and hurt eyes.

"Well, well . . . The _Hokage_ is finally awake . . .," said Kiba, sneering.

I just rolled my eyes and sat up, crossing my legs.

"Will you answer a question, not just for me to know, but for all of us to know?" Kiba asked, folding his arms.

"Ok. What do you want to know?" I said.

One second his face was soft with anger then the next, it just exploded with hatred! I flinched as he spat and yelled at me.

"Why did you let _him_ (talking about Itachi) into the village! Who died and made you Hokage and why did you kiss Kiba (the guy with Akamaru, his dog) the other day!" he yelled.

At first, I just sat there but when he said that second part, it made me so mad I just wanted to jump across the table and beat him to a pulp! However, I just stood up and said through clenched teeth, "Having Itachi here is my business. He won't hurt or use anyone. If he does then he knows what I can _and will do _if he does anything. And you have not _one_ right to talk that way after Ayagi just died! How did you find out about that?" My voice getting louder with the last two sentences.

"Well just make sure to keep him away from me! Who cares about that old hag! He was no good anyways!" he said getting in my face. I looked at Hige and they had shocked expressions on their faces, then Hige's face got hard with anger but Kiba just kept talking, "I have my sources. Now answer the question. Why did you kiss Kiba the other day?"

I was getting really ticked off but tried to keep my cool. "Ayagi was a great leader! Now if you don't have respect for the people in this village than you can leave! To answer your question, he kissed me! It only lasted for a couple seconds anyways! And just in case you're pointing fingers at me to try and get me on their (pointing at Hige, Tsume, and Toboe) bad side then you have another thing coming. I would never cheat or go kissing other guys when I already have a perfectly good guy right here!"

Kiba just stood there with his face tight and fists clenched. Then he said, "O well. I guess I will have to leave. I never really liked living here anyways." He then headed to the door. But before he opened the door he turned back around, looked at me, and said, "Ayuki?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful. There are forces at work right under your nose." Then he left.

'_I wander what he meant by that?' _I thought but didn't have time to ponder because Toboe came over and hugged me then kissed me very passionately. I kissed back but he pulled away and just stood there by my side holding my hand. My face got hot but I just stood there also.

"So what do we do know, Lady Hokage?" Hige asked, coming over there and taking my other hand and kissing it.

_'Lady Hokage . . . Hmmmm . . . Guess I will have to get used to that.'_ I thought. "First off, don't do that again. Second, we will try and figure out what Kiba meant and third, where is Itachi?" I said laughing a little.

"I guess in his room. Would you like me to go check?" Hige asked.

"No. I'll go and check. You guys can go ahead and start heading home." I said, already thinking.

I barely heard Hige and them say ok and I also barely felt Toboe kiss me on the cheek. I turned and started down the hallway to Itachi's room. _'How come he didn't come out to see what was going on? I know he heard me and Kiba yelling . . .'_ I thought to my self. As I opened his door I knew right away that he was in bed but I knew he wasn't fully asleep. So I went over to his bed and sat at the foot of it.

"Itachi. I know you're awake." I said.

At first, he didn't move then he started stirring under the covers. His head popped out and he stretched, bring his arms above his head. He looked tired.

"Why didn't you come out to see what we were yelling about? And how come you just pretended to be asleep?" I asked.

"I stayed up late last night and I figured that if it was just Kiba and them then you would have no trouble handling them. And if they would have hurt you I would have been out there in a heart beat and you know it." He said, leaning forward, grabbed my hand and pulled me across him.

"Now why did you do that?" I said, trying to sit up but he was holding me too tight.

"Because I like being close to you. . ." he said kissing my forehead.

"I like being around you to, but can you please let me go? I have to go and figure out what Kiba meant. . ." I said, squirming to get out of his grip.

"Fine. I'll join you if you wait a few minutes." He said, letting me go.

I jumped from his lap and landed on the floor, thankful to be away from him. "Ok. But try and hurry. I'll go on ahead and start walking towards the village."

"Ok. See you in a few." He said. I just nodded my head and went out the door. I was halfway to the village when I heard Itachi yell my name. I stopped and he ran to catch up with me. As soon as he was close enough for me to talk, I started walking again.

"So are you going to hold a town meeting or something?" Itachi asked.

"I guess. Might as well. People have to know what is going on." I said.

"Ok. Do you mind if I come?"

"No. You are a very important in this as well as anyone. Especially, now that your part of the village and we could use someone like you." I said, missing a tree.

"Ok." He said. He sounded very nervous about something but I figured he would tell me if he wanted to.

Anyways, we were close to the village, and I just stopped at the edge of the woods and looked at the village. It seemed busy with activity, people running this way and that way, but it also had a peaceful vibe to it. I smiled and went into the village saying hi and waving when someone said it to me. I went to straight my house.

As soon as I entered my house, I noticed that Itachi wasn't behind me anymore, and Toboe rushed up and was hugging me and kissing me as if he was never going to see me again. I pulled away from him, smiling. I turned around and saw some girl sitting next to Hige, holding his hand. She had on a white shirt, dark blue jacket, dark blue skirt, almost black boots that came up past her knees, and a red scarf that stood out from all that blue. Her eyes were a light blue color, she had a light tan, and her hair was as wild as Hige's, which was a dark blue almost black color.

"Oh. Who is this lady?" I asked, a little embarrassed that I didn't notice her earlier.

"Oh. This is Blue. We met her on our way back from Itachi's house. Hope you don't mind if she stays." Said Hige, grinning.

"No. Not at all. Actually it would be a pleasure to have a girl around here, besides guys." I said, smiling and my eyes playful.

She smiled back and said, "Thanks. I could imagine it being really hectic with Hige here." Patting Hige on the knee and looking at him with playful eyes.

"Hey! I have been good! I treat Ayuki like she's an older sister to me!" He said, also smiling, his eyes playful, and tickling her.

We all just busted out laughing. We finally calmed down after a few minutes and I said, still trying to catch my breath, "I'm holding a meeting on what we should do about what Kiba said. If you want to come, you can. Well I have to go and get a shower and head to the Hokage building." Then I went up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5 An Interesting Interruption

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Wolf's Rain or any of their characters but I do own Ayuki and Ryan and any other characers that aren't Wolf's Rain or Naruto characters. Hope you enjoy and please R&R!**_

* * *

_**Ch. 5- An Interesting Interruption**_

**Ayuki's POV**

I got out of the shower and headed towards the Hokage building (or in other words, my office). I entered my office and was surprised at how many people were there. Kakashi was leaning against the wall to my left. Hige, Tsume, Blue, and Toboe were standing in their little group beside Kakashi. Lady Tsunade was standing behind my desk looking out the window. Guy was standing just like Kakashi, except he was on my right. Sasuke was also leaning up against a window, with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed, jaws set tight. Itachi was sitting crossed legged on the floor in front of my desk. He looked up as soon as I opened the door. Iruka was talking to Lady Tsunade beside the window. Sakura was sitting on the floor talking to Hinata, Ino, and Ten-Ten, and Naruto was standing, talking to Neji, Shikamaru, Ryan, Choji, and Lee. When I entered they all stopped talking and doing what they were doing and looked at me. Ijust nodded, went, and sat at my desk. I looked at everyone again and then spoke.

"I'm pretty sure almost all of you know what happened this morning, even without someone telling you, but for those of you who don't I will give you a brief summary. I spent the night at Itachi's, Kiba and the gang came over, I woke up, Kiba started yelling at me saying that he did not like Ayagi and that he didn't like this village, so I kicked him out, but before he left he said 'There are forces at work right under your nose'," I could feel Sasuke getting angry and standing up, but I ignored him and continued."Know we have to figure out what he meant by it." I said.

They all just looked at me as if I was crazy. Then suddenly the door burst open and there stood Temari! She walked straight up to my desk—Itachi scrambled out of the way—not even bothering to look around, and saying hurriedly, "The Akatsuki are attacking the Sand village and I think they are after Gaara!" Then, she fainted! Shikamaru caught her and laid her on the floor gently. I stood up, ran around the table, and knelt by her. I looked at her neck and saw a mark. I realized it as one of the Akatsuki's marks but I didn't know which one. Before I could even blink, Lady Tsunade was right there already checking her for any more wounds. Then she moved to her neck.

"Is there anything you can do?" I asked.

"No. However, you can if you. . . You know. . ." Tsunade said.

I sighed and closed my eyes. In order for me to find out how to take away the mark, I would have to go inside Temaris' mind and find how they (meaning the Akatsuki) put it on her. I nodded my head and moved to where Tsunade was. I sat beside her and closed my eyes. Everyone was so quiet; you could have heard a pen drop. Anyways, I cleared my mind and reached out to Temaris'. Then it felt like I was falling. Then I was inside her head, and seeing pictures floating in front of me. These were her memories. I looked through them and found the one I was looking for. Then I closed my eyes again, and I was back in my own body. I was lying on the floor next to Temari so I pushed myself up into a sitting position and looked at the mark one more time.

"Someone come and sit her up for me." I said, breathing heavily, but I steadied it.

Shikamaru came over and did as I said. I went behind her and clasped my hands together, did a few signs, and before I put my left hand on the mark I said to Shikamaru, "Hold her tight." He nodded his head and tightened his arms around her and placed his head on her other shoulder. I put my left hand on her shoulder and felt it get hot. Then I saw steam rising from her shoulder and she started to scream. Shikamaru was talking to her and that seemed to help because she was just clenching her fists and teeth. I was done within a few minutes but it felt like I had done it for an hour or so. The mark was gone, so I got up and went and sat at my desk, feeling like a ten-ton boulder was sitting on my shoulders. Shikamaru laid Temari gently back on the floor. I really looked at him then and realized how much he liked her. I laughed in my mind for not seeing it earlier. Then I sat up in my chair and said, "We need to send reinforcements to the Sand Village."

"But what if she was made to say that to draw us out?" said Tsume.

"She wasn't. She fought it all the way here, which meant it wasn't a very strong mark or she got away before they could finish it." I said, looking at Tsume with calm eyes. "Now, Kakashis' team will go and so will Guys' team."

"But why aren't you going?" asked Toboe.

"I want to but I am needed here in case Temari wakes up so she can tell me what happened and also because the Akatsuki want me. If I go then I'm an easier target and I don't want to put anyone else in danger." I said.

He just nodded his head. Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Guy's team already left in a cloud of smoke. Everyone was filing out of the room whispering to each other, except for Lady Tsunade, Iruka, and Shikamaru. They were all looking at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, except you handed that pretty well." said Lady Tsunade.

"Well . . . would you have rathered me to have freaked out and not know what to do?" I said, leaning back in my chair.

"No. I'm saying not just with the way you quickly told everyone what to do but also what you did with Temari." She said.

Shikamaru and Iruka just nodded their heads.

"Well I couldn't have just let her be under their control, now could I? I had to do something." I said.

"I know. I'm just saying for being the youngest Hokage so far, and having your first day as Hokage and all of this happening all at once, you handled it pretty well."

"Ok. Well don't you think we should get Temari somewhere more comfortable, instead of on the floor?" I said.

Shikamaru nodded his head, picked her up, carrying her bridal style, and headed out the door.

I was sitting at my desk, a few nights have pasted since my first day as Hokage, looking at some papers when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I said, not looking up from the papers.

The door opened and I looked up and there stood Hige, all cut up and bruised. He went to the little couch that I had put in 2 days ago, and laid down. I ran over to him checking his wounds.

"Who did this?" I asked him.

"Kiba . . . He just came out of nowhere . . .," he said wincing in pain.

"Is Toboe and them ok?"

"Yea. I was just walking into the kitchen, when all of a sudden something knocked me over and started beating the crap out of me." He paused to take in a ragged breath. "I couldn't even get a hit in. He threw me against the counters and through the kitchen window. But I noticed one thing different about him before Tsume and Blue took a hold of him and before he jumped out the window after me . . . His eyes were dark, there was no playfulness or even if he was alive . . . But Tsume and Blue told me to come here and that they would bring him here as soon as they could. . ."

"Shhhh. Just close your eyes and rest. I'll call Lady Tsunade and have her come and check you out." I said getting up and calling Lady Tsunade. She said that she would be over in a few minutes. I went out into the hallway, got a few towels, a bowl, and put some water in it. I then went back into the room and started cleaning his cuts. Lady Tsunade was over in a few minutes and she brought Sakura with her. I moved out of the way and let Lady Tsunade take my place beside Hige.

"He has a few broken ribs, some deep cuts, and a few glass shards in his back, but nothing we can't fix." She said, not really to anyone in particular. Sakura just kept nodding her head and leaned in closer to examine him as well.

"Well, I'm going to go and get some of his clothes so he has something to wear." I said already heading out the door. Lady Tsunade just nodded her head.

I was at my house looking at all the damage that was done. Some of the counters would have to be replaced, the window and some of the wall around it would have to be replaced and repainted, and also a new kitchen table and chairs. I suddenly felt a tear go down my cheek. _'What is happening to this world?'_I thought as I hugged Hige's clothes tighter, and headed out the door.

When I got back to my office Hige was sitting up and talking to Sakura, Lady Tsunade was just looking out the windows, and Toboe was sitting in my chair. I went over to where Hige was sitting and put his clothes at the end of his feet.

"These are yours. Glad to see that you're feeling better." I said.

He just nodded his head and went back talking to Sakura. I turned towards my desk and said to Toboe, "Where are Tsume and Blue? And please don't tell me that they went after Kiba."

He just sat there, concluding that, they had indeed, gone after Kiba.

"Man those idiots! They shouldn't have gone after him!" I said pacing around the room.

"Maybe they had their reasons." Said Lady Tsunade turning around, facing me with her arms crossed. "They are both strong and smart. If they get into trouble they will know what to do."

I just ran my fingers through my hair, sighed, and sat on the floor. Toboe came over to me and started rubbing my shoulders. Man did that feel good; I could of fallen asleep right there but I couldn't in case something came up. Moreover, as if he were reading my mind, Toboe said, "Why don't you go and get some sleep? I can tell you have not slept since the news about the Akatsuki going after Gaara. But you need your rest." He said, still rubbing my shoulders.

"But—" I started to say.

"No buts! I will take care of everything. How can you possibly be the Hokage if you don't get your rest?" said Lady Tsunade.

I knew I couldn't argue with both of them, so I just sighed and nodded my head. Toboe helped me up and walked me to my house. Well now, it wasn't my house anymore because I spend most of my time behind my desk. I would say its Toboe's, Tsume's, Hige's, and Blue's house now. Anyways I took a shower, got dressed and climbed in bed and not even two seconds later, I was out cold.

I think Toboe was trying to stay up and watch for Tsume or Blue, because when I awoke he was asleep on the balcony outside my room. I carried him into my room, laid him on my bed, and covered him up. It was a little after eight in the morning so I got dressed, headed downstairs, and watched TV. About two hours later I felt arms go around my neck and a head on my shoulder.

"Good morning, babe. Did you sleep well?" I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Yea. So I guess Tsume or Blue didn't come home last night?" he said, yawning.

"No. Sorry. I know how worried you must be about them and I'm worried about them too, but for now we have to trust them to make it back it here safely." I said, unwrapping his arms around my neck and patting the seat next to me.

He jumped over the couch and landed where I had my hand had been just a few seconds ago. He then laid his head on my lap and stretched out on the couch. "Yea. I guess your right. However, I just feel like it was a trap that they are never going to get out of. But I guess the best we can do is wait."

I just nodded my head and ran my fingers through his hair. He just smiled and closed his eyes. He loves it when I do that. Then I bent and kissed him and he kissed me back. Then I broke from the kiss and got up, turned around and took his hands in mine and lead him upstairs. And what a day, and night, that was.


	6. Chapter 6 Unscented

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Wolf's Rain or any of their characters but I do own Ayuki and Ryan and any other characters that aren't Wolf's Rain or Naruto characters. Hope you enjoy and please R&R!**_

* * *

_**Ch. 6-Unscented**_

**Ayuki's POV (continued)**

I awoke to someone banging on my door. The kitchen was fixed now. Repainted and re decorated. So, I grabbed a few clothes, got dressed, and ran downstairs. When I opened the door, I was shocked to find Shikamaru there with Temari, both of them out of breath.

"Please come in." I said moving to the side. They both nodded their heads and went and sat down on the couch.

I shut the door quietly, because I didn't want to wake up Toboe.

"Ok. What has happened?" I asked.

Shikamaru spoke, "It's not good news. Lady Tsunade sent us over here as soon as she found out."

"Don't leave me hanging! Shikamaru . . . What happened?" I said through clenched teeth.

He took in a ragged breath and said, "They found Kiba, and Tsume nailed to some trees. They were cut up so bad nobody recognized them until I saw them. They don't know where Blue went. They suspect that she led them there and while they fought, someone else came and finished them off." Shikamaru said, leaning forward and closing his eyes.

I sat there in shock for a few minutes, taking what he said all in.

I nodded my head and said, "Let me go and tell Toboe what has happened. If you guys want anything to drink just help yourselves."

They nodded their heads and leaned back in the couch. I headed upstairs. I went into my room. Toboe was laying there stretched out and looking so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb him. I sighed and went over to the bed and woke him up. He sat up and kissed me on the cheek.

"Toboe . . . There is something you should know . . .," I said, not looking him in the eyes.

"Ok. What is it?" he asked.

So I told him all of what Shikamaru told me. When I was finished, he just sat there, and then he hugged me and cried on my shoulder. I hugged him back, crying also. Then I grabbed him softly by his shoulders and made him look at me.

"I am going today in the woods to where they found Tsume and Kiba, to see if I can smell Blue anywhere. If it would be too much on you to go, then you don't have to. You could stay here and help around here." I said.

He wiped away the tears on his cheeks and said, "I'll go with you. I can't just sit around here while people are hurting my friends and if anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do."

I just nodded my head and headed for the door. I turned back around and said, "Make sure you hurry up and get dressed. Shikamaru, Temari, and I will be waiting downstairs."

He nodded his head, jumped out of bed, and went to the bathroom. I just laughed and went downstairs. We waited only a few minutes, for Toboe to get ready. Shikamaru and Temari were standing up and waiting beside the door. I got up from my chair and went and kissed Toboe on the cheek, grabbed his hand and went out the door, with Shikamaru and Temari following.

Toboe and I were out in the woods, where they found Tsume and Kiba. I was looking at the trees where they were nailed. _'For being nailed and cut up pretty bad, someone sure knew how to keep the blood spatter to a minimum.' _I thought to myself. Then the wind blew, and I caught the scent of Blue. I looked over at Toboe and I could tell that he smelt it also. We followed the scent to an old abandoned place. Most of it was under ground, but from what we saw, the place was cracked in some places and pieces of the wall were missing. I had a bad feeling about this place, but I also wanted to know if Blue was all right. I stopped for a minute and told Toboe to do the same. I closed my eyes and stretched out with my mind to see if I could feel Blue anywhere. I couldn't find her anywhere not even anywhere in the woods. I opened my eyes and started backing away slowly. Toboe started to speak but I put a finger to my lips and he shut up immediately, and started backing away also. Then I felt a presence right above us.

"Well, well . . . You guys were right . . . If we kidnapped the girl then Ayuki would come following like a mouse follows its nose to cheese." Said a voice from somewhere in the woods.

_'Crap!' _I thought to myself.

"Yea. And she even brought her little lover." Said another voice, making kissing noises.

Some others laughed. From what I could concur there were at least six or seven guys.

"If you guys wanted me here than show yourselves!" I yelled.

I heard some leaves rustling and then next thing I knew we were surrounded. One of them had Blue and she had bruises on her face and some cuts on her legs. He pushed her towards me and I caught her. It seemed like she could barely stand and she was crying on my shoulder and saying through her tears, "I'm sorry! They killed Tsume and Kiba! I tried! I really did!"

"I know. I know you tried the best you could. Now let Toboe take you and see to your wounds." I said, motioning Toboe over to us.

He grabbed Blue and set her on the ground, already examining her wounds. _'He should have become a doctor.' _I thought to myself. (O yea! I forgot to mention that the group of guys is the Akatsuki, _again_.)

"What? You guys have to travel in a big group know just to capture little old me?" I said, grinning.

Again, they laughed.

"We aren't just after you. We are also after—" Sasori started to say.

"—After Itachi by using me as bait because you know he can't stand it when harm comes to me." I said, rolling my eyes, and crossing my arms over my chest.

They snickered and one of them known as Kisame, started walking towards me. His face was like a fish head, with gills on both sides of his face—But he didn't need water—and he was light blue all over with a big long sword on his back.

"Exactly. Now, be a good girl and come peacefully and we won't have to hurt you or your friends." He said, stretching his hand out.

I then laughed but before I could say anything, there was another voice in the trees. I recognized it as Itachi's. I grinned and just looked at the Akatsuki.

"Well, you obviously don't know her to well, do you?" he said. Then he landed right in front of me.

_'Ayuki. Get you and your friends out of here.' _Itachi said, through telepathy.

_'No! You can't face all of them by yourself!' _I said back.

_'Who said I was going to fight them? Look. . . The girl needs medical attention and Toboe wouldn't last five seconds against them. I'll be fine. After you make sure the girl is properly cared for and Toboe is safe then you can come back.' _He said.

_'Fine. But please be careful.' _I said, putting a hand on his shoulder then turned around, touched Toboe and Blue, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

When I returned, Itachi and some of the group members were battling. I barely had time to dodge an attack meant for me as soon as I reappeared. Then next thing I know I am also in battle with the rest of the guys! Some how Itachi and I scared them off, I guess, but not without some serious injuries. Itachi had some really bad cuts and a broken arm and I felt like I came out of a meat grinder. I had several deep cuts, a few small ones, also a broken arm, some broken ribs, and my left leg was broken. Itachi came over and supported me. Then he transported him and I to my office, which I knew because he told me that's where he was going, but on the way there, I passed out from the pain.


	7. Chapter 7 Unexpected Suprises

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Wolf's Rain or any of their characters but I do own Ayuki and Ryan and any other characters that aren't Wolf's Rain or Naruto characters. Hope you enjoy and please R&R!**_

* * *

_**Ch. 7- Unexpected Suprises**_

**(_still_) Ayuki's POV**

When I awoke again, I was in the hospital. I looked around and saw Itachi sitting on the side of a bed next to me with his right arm bandaged and bandages going around his torso.

"Glad to see that you're awake." He said.

"Me too. How long was I out?" I said, laughing a little.

"About a week. You didn't look so good when that fight was over. A couple of times I thought you were dead." He said, also laughing a little.

"Yea. So did I. How's Blue?" I asked.

"Just fine, thanks to you." Said a voice in the doorway.

I looked and there stood Blue herself, along with Hige and Toboe. I smiled. Glad to see all of them safe. They all came over to my bed and Toboe sat on the bed, took my hand in his, and kissed it.

"Hey. Glad to see you doing well." I said to Blue.

"Good to be well."

Itachi was trying to get off the bed and Blue went over there and helped him.

"Well. It's good to see that you're finally up." Said Lady Tsunade, who was walking towards me.

"Yea. I guess it's good to be up." I said.

"Well, you're the only one who knows how to make your body better. For some reason we can't get near you when we are trying to heal you, but we can come close if we don't try and heal you." She said, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well, like you said I am the only one who knows how to heal my body. But I can't explain that one." I said, sitting up, with Toboe's help of course.

"Anyways, you're lucky to be alive. _Both_ of you," she said looking at me and Itachi, "are lucky to be alive. Those cuts on another person would have killed him or her instantly. Some how you guys tolerate the pain or either your body heals while your fighting."

"Well I _can_ explain that one to you. I don't know about Itachi but I tolerate the pain, either until I pass out from someone hitting me so hard, or until the other person is killed." I said.

They all just looked at me with shocked looks.

"What?" I said.

They all just looked either at the ground or at their feet.

I just rolled my eyes.

"So, can I go home?" I said.

"Yes. But be careful—"

"—and don't do anything stupid or strenuous." I said, cutting off Lady Tsunade.

She just grinned and laughed a little.

It has been about a week and a half since I woke up. My left leg had healed and I was feeling a lot better. I was at home, getting dressed, when I heard someone banging on the sliding glass door! I turned around and there was Ryan! I opened the door and he came bursting in saying through big breaths of air, that Gaara was alive! And that Kakashi and them brought him back here because he was too weak to go to the Sand village. I couldn't believe it! I hugged him and squealed, then put on my shoes, jumped off the balcony and ran towards the village. Ryan wasn't far behind.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke were outside Gaaras' room. They turned around to face me when they heard me coming. I went and hugged Sasuke, kissing him on the cheek, hugged Naruto and kissed him on the cheek, then I hugged Kakashi, kissed him on the cheek as well and poked his nose. He smiled and blushed a little. I laughed at Kakashi. I was the only one able to make him blush. I pulled away from the hug and said, "So how are Guy, Neji, Ten-Ten, and Lee?"

"Pretty good. They just went home to catch up on their sleep and plus Lady Tsunade told them to." Said Kakashi.

"Cool. Glad to see you guys back safe and sound." Then I turned around, opened the door to Gaara's room, and saw Sakura beside Gaara's bed. "Hey Sakura. Can you come get me when he wakes up?"

"Yes. Oh yea! Lady Tsunade wanted me to tell you that she went to the Sand Village to get Temari and Kankouro." She said.

"Ok. Thanks and glad to see you back and doing well."

"Yes. It is good to be back. And nice to see you doing well, also."

"Ok. Well see you later."

"Ok."

I turned back around, said to Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke, "Ok. Let's go to my office and you can tell me what happened."

They just nodded their heads and followed.

"We met up with Zestu. Some how we beat him and then continued after Gaara. Or rather Deidera."

Kakashi was telling me what happened when they went after Gaara.

"Well Naruto got really mad and kind of transformed into the nine-tailed fox. He attacked Deidera and I think he dealt a big blow. Anyways, I used the piece of paper that Jariya gave me before we left and I placed it Naruto's head and in a matter of minutes, he was back to his old self. Gaara was lying on the ground a few feet away, so I went and picked him up and headed back here." He said.

I nodded my head with my hands folded together in front of my face. Then I said to Sasuke. "Where were you?"

"I was helping Sakura and the old lady." He said in an annoyed voice.

"What old lady?" I asked, looking between Kakashi and Naruto.

Kakashi sighed then said, "Sorry. She is an old woman who came with us from the Sand Village. She was an expert on puppeteer. She knew what Sasori would do. While fighting Sasori, Sakura almost died, but some how they all defeated him. Then after we met up, the old lady gave her soul up in exchange to give Gaara back his life."

"She sounds like a unique woman. Wish I could of met her." I said, and then I got up and sat on top of my desk. "Maybe you guys should go home and get some rest."

Kakashi and Naruto nodded their heads and as if making a point, Naruto yawned. I chuckled a little bit. Sasuke made no movement what so ever.

"You guys did a great job. I'm proud of you." I said, jumping off my desk and going and hugging them.

They hugged me back then left. Except for Sasuke.

"What is it Sasuke?" I asked.

He sighed, came, and stood beside me. I was facing the door and he was facing the wall. Then he said, "Before we reached Sasori and we were fighting Itachi. I was alone with him for a few seconds. . ." He was shuddering as he said this, "He said . . . that I would have to kill Sakura, the old lady, and everyone else . . . including you, if I was to become one of them . . .

I just stood there for a few seconds shocked. I wanted to shiver but concealed it and said, "And? What's the verdict?"

"You know I wouldn't harm a hair on your head . . .," he said.

"But?"

"But I don't know about everyone else . . ."

"You don't know about everyone else!" I yelled, now facing him.

"Yea . . ."

"After they, and I, went to rescue you! Almost got ourselves killed to get you out of there! Still sticking by you! And you are going to say that you don't know about everyone else!" I yelled at him pushing him backwards.

"Look . . . it's not an easy decision! Let me finish!" he said coming and getting in my face then backing off a little bit.

"Ok. You can finish." I said, trying to calm down.

"I said that I would never become one of them! Then he attacked me and said that I would not have a choice because they would kill them and make it look like I did it . . . He said they would get you not to trust me after you found out about the killings and send me away . . ." he paused for a few seconds, then continued. "I wasn't going to let that happen so I used my chidori and somehow hurt him bad enough to where Kakashi and everyone else finished him. . . I didn't mean for it to sound like I didn't care about anyone else a little bit ago . . . You know I care . . ."

I just nodded my head, thinking. Then I said, "So . . . he said we . . . which means the other members are in on it as well . . . When he said everyone . . . did that mean the village as well?"

"I don't know. I think it is just our team. But they would also attack the village if given even half a chance." He said.

"Ok. Go and tell the guards at the gate to keep an eye out for them. And to spread the word to other Chuunin and Sensei's but try and keep it from the people as long as possible. Oh! And you and Itachi are going to have to talk sooner or later. He has been here for several months and you two haven't said as much as one thing to each other." I said, pacing.

"Talk to that loser after what he did! No way!" he said, furious.

"At least try! I can't keep hanging out with you or him with all this tension going on between you two! You want to know what? Tomorrow at five o' clock me and Itachi will be at your house. You better not go anywhere." I said, stopping and looking at him, then resumed pacing.

"But—"

"No buts! This is final! A lot of stuff is happening or probably going to happen and I can't be stuck watching you two bicker and act like a bunch of stuck up testosterone filled teenagers trying to hold on to a piece of meat! If a battle ever occurred, I would want to be able to trust you two to cooperate and act like civilized men." I said, still pacing.

He let a breath of hot air and said, "Fine. But if he starts something then I don't ever want to see or talk to him again."

"Whatever. But be ready to expect us at around five." I said, waving my hand.

"Ok." He said going to the door. Before he reached the door, he turned around and said, "Ayuki?"

"Hmm?" I asked, lost in thought.

"There is one more thing I want to tell you. . ." he said, slowing making his way towards me, until he stood in front of me.

"Ok. What is it?"

Then suddenly out of nowhere, he grabs me by my shoulders, leaned in and kissed me fully on the lips! The kiss felt so right but I knew I couldn't do that to Toboe. Therefore, I pushed away gently and said, "I can't do that to Toboe."

"I know. I was just thanking you for believing in me when no one else would . . .," he said, smiling.

I just nodded my head and blushed, and started pacing again, hoping he didn't notice me blush. Then, without a sound, he left.

* * *

Sorry that it's still Ayuk's POV... I'll try and get someone else's up soon (hopefully)... I really wish ore people wouldreview but I guess you can't make them... :(


	8. Chapter 8 Unexpected News

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Wolf's Rain or any of their characters but I do own Ayuki and Ryan and any other characters that aren't Wolf's Rain or Naruto characters. Hope you enjoy and please R&R!**_

* * *

_**Ch. 8 Unexpected News**_

**_Ayuki's POV (still! UUUGGGHHH! I'm the author and even i'm getting fed up with so many Ayuki's POV's but then again she is the main character... Well on with the story!)_**

The next day I went to Itachi's and told him what was going on.

"So he actually wants to meet with me?" asked Itachi, putting on his shirt, which was dark blue with a surfer on the front.

"Yes. Now can you hurry up. I still have some errands to do for some people." I said, leaning against his bedroom door way.

"Ok. Ok. Hold your horses." He said, putting on his shoes, then grabbing his jacket, and going past me out the door.

We left his house and arrived in the village within a few minutes. I went to the Ramen shop and ordered six top ramen and left.

"Wow! Hungry much?" asked Itachi, laughing a little.

"It's not for me. It's the first errand I'm doing." I said, shifting the bowls around so I could hold onto them easier. One bowl almost feel, but Itachi caught and offered to carry some. I obliged.

I knocked on the door. A young lady about 20 or so answered the door. She had dark brown eyes, long black hair, a little chubby, but not fat, and a baby face.

"Hey Ayuki! On time as always! Come in, come in!" she said, moving to the side.

"Hey Tetsuya! I never miss an appointment!" I said, smiling and headed in the house.

I set the bowls on the kitchen counter, as did Itachi. I turned back around and said to Tetsuya, "Tetsuya. This is Itachi. If you ever need anything and you can't find me, you can go to Itachi."

"Hi Itachi. I'm Tetsuya. You don't seem as bad as everyone thinks you are. You just have a bad reputation." She said, slightly bowing.

"Thank you, Tetsuya. I'm here if you ever need anything." Said Itachi, also slightly bowing.

"Well I have other errands to do as usual. I'll see you later Tetsuya and when you see your husband and kids, tell them I said hello and that I'm sorry I couldn't stay and see them." I said, heading out the door.

"I will! Now be careful!" she yelled after us.

"We will!" I yelled back.

We walked a little ways, when Itachi asked, "Why did you take them six bowls of Ramen?"

"Because they have 4 kids and little money. Her husband barely makes the bills on time and some nights they all go hungry, because they couldn't afford food." I said, rounding a corner.

"Well, you are the Hokage now. So why don't you raise the prices?" he asked.

"It's not that simple. If I raised the prices for them then everyone else would want the same thing. I have helped them pay the bills and money for food, but I can't do it every month. I have even left them some money in their bank account, but some robbers got a hold of it, because they bank with the cheapest bank around, which doesn't have very good security systems." I said, looking up at the sky. "Plus we don't have enough money to raise their income. And her husband has worked at the same job for like twenty years and he doesn't want to transfer jobs. She can't go get a job, because they can't afford a baby sitter."

"Ok. Well how about I get her a job as a captain?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"I don't know. You would have to discuss it with them. And yes I know what you are trying to say. She has passed her Chuunin exams, made the highest score in her class, but was never made a Chuunin because the Hokage didn't see her fit enough." I said.

"Not fit enough! That woman looks like she could tear that house down with a sweep of her hand! Not to mention her charka level is outrageous!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air and looking at me with disbelief.

"Now that you are thinking of giving her a captain job who will look after her kids? And you can go back and ask her if that's what she wants and if she does, give her your number, have her call you and you come and tell me when they want to meet to talk about it." I said, knocking on our next costumers door.

"I don't know yet about the kids. . . Thanks I'll see you at Sasuke's at five." He said turning around to leave.

"Wait. This isn't just a costumer. Ask her if she will accompany you to Tetsuya's. She loves kids, so I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind sitting them for free." I said, smirking.

As soon as I got done saying that the door opened and there stood Sakura.

"Hey Ayuki! What's up?" she asked, smiling a big smile.

"Here to do the usual." I said, also smiling back.

"Oh don't worry about it! I already did it."

"Oh! Wow! Surprisingly. Well that's one costumer knocked off my list." I said, playfully.

"Yep! It's not as hard as it seemed." She said, twirling her short pink hair.

"See I told you. Anyways, now that I don't have to clean your bathroom, I have another thing you can do. If you want to." I said.

"Anything."

"Ok. Do you remember Tetsuya?"

"Yea. What about her?"

"Well she is having a hard time taking care of her kids and husband, because her husband has been working at that mill place for twenty years and barely makes enough money to pay the bills, let alone put food on the table every night. Every Wednesday I go to the Ramen Shop and get about six big bowls of Ramen and take it to their house. Anyways, me and Itachi were talking and we came up with an idea." I said. Then I looked at my watch and it was almost time for my next costumer. "Well Itachi is going to walk down back down there and we wanted to see if you would like to go with him and ask if you could sit for them. They have four kids, all under the age of seven. I have to go. I'll see you later Itachi." Walking down the street.

"Ok!" I heard Itachi yell.

I got to my next costumer right on time, surprisingly. I got done doing the errand and moved on to my next one. By the time I got done with all of my costumers or errands, it was close to five o' clock, and I headed straight for Sasuke's.

When I got there I was just about to knock on the door, when I heard someone calling my name. I looked down the street and there was Itachi, coming up. I checked my watch. It was a little after five, but o well. I waited until Itachi was next to me.

"So, what did Tetsuya say to your offer? And Sakura?"

"They both said yes and Sakura said she would do it and of course Tetsuya would have to talk to her husband."

"Good." I said. Then I turned around and knocked on the door. We waited a few minutes and no answer. I was about to knock again, when Sasuke opened the door.

"Hey Sasuke. May we come in?"

"Yea." He said, stepping to the side, his jaw tight.

I went in and sat down in a chair. Itachi came in and I felt the tension rise. Itachi sat down on the other chair diagonally from me. And Sasuke laid down on his couch.

"I know you won't forgive me for what I did, but thanks for listening to me." Said Itachi.

"I only agreed because Ayuki told me to." Said Sasuke, in an irritated voice.

"Still, thanks."

"Whatever." Said Sasuke rolling his eyes.

I gave him a stern look then looked back at Itachi. He ran his fingers through his short black, kind of spiked up hair and sighed.

"The reason I did it was because the council tricked me. If I would have known I was going to be killing the whole clan, I would of killed myself first. I wouldn't of harmed a hair on anyone's head." Itachi said, looking at the ground.

"You were tricked!" said Sasuke, sitting up straight.

"Yes."

"By who?" he asked.

"By . . ." Itachi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again then continued. "By our great grandfather. Our clan founder. Somehow he got the rest of the council to agree with him. After I did that he had me kicked out and then he was later kicked out once Ayuki's father had evidence against him and the rest of the council and Ayagi followed suit."

"Our grandfather? The one who showed us how to use our Sharingan properly? Who we spent every summer training with?" Said Sasuke, shocked and sitting on the edge of the couch.

I was shocked as well, even though I knew all that had happened when I went through my mother and father's files and even farther to try and figure out what our family was like.

"Yes. The very same one." Said Itachi.

"Itachi. Can I ask you a question?" I asked. Fear creeping in the back of my mind.

"Sure."

"Do you think he is still alive? Do you think Mandora is still alive?" I asked.

"Yes. I think he still is. Why?" asked Itachi.

"Because I think he tricked my brother into our parents and our clan. And he might try and get to me to take control of the village." I said, staring around thinking.

"But it was me! I remember it as clearly as if it happened yesterday!" he said, shocked.

"He only put those images in your head of you killing my parents and my clan to convince the council of getting rid of you. You were a threat to him as was my family. He knew you were catching on to him so he did the only thing he thought he could do. Get rid of the clan, my parents, my clan and have you exiled." I said, now standing up and pacing behind the chair I was sitting in.

"But why use your brother and keep him alive? And use me and keep me alive if I was the threat?"

"The reason he kept my brother alive was to learn the secrets of our family. And he kept you alive so he could use you again, if need be."

"But it's been like thirteen years! Why hasn't he attacked again?" Itachi asked, now standing up.

Sasuke was just sitting there in shock, not uttering a word.

"One, because he is building up his power. Two, he is still learning my family secrets from my brother. And three, because he wants to wait until I become Hokage or get in a high enough position to were I can influence the council to let him back in and he take over the village." I said, still pacing.

"Wow! I didn't know that."

"Yea. Anyways. I have a proposition for you and now is definitely an opportune time." I said, stopping in the middle of the couch. "Would like to become the new ANBU captain?"

Itachi just stood there in shock. His mouth open and looking at me wide eyed.

"What!" yelled Sasuke, standing up and facing me. "He can't be the new ANBU captain!"

"And why not? Do you have someone else in mind?" I said.

"Kakashi for instance, would be a nice start!"

"No, because he is comfortable were he is. And Itachi is the only other candidate we have. Especially since we are running out of time." I said, going around the couch and sitting on the arm of the chair I was sitting in a few minutes ago.

Sasuke fell silent and looked at the ground, shuffling his feet.

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" Asked Itachi, a bewildered look on his face.


	9. Chapter 9 Wierd Turn of Events

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Wolf's Rain or any of their characters but I do own Ayuki and Ryan and any other characters that aren't Wolf's Rain or Naruto characters. Hope you enjoy and please R&R!**_

* * *

_**Ch. 9 Wierd Turn of Events**_

**_Itachi's POV (Finally! Soeone new! ;p)_**

Ayuki sighed and looked at me. I saw sadness, contemptment, and anger in her eyes. Anger? At what? I thought, but then she spoke breaking my thoughts.

"Our old ANBU captain is really sick and we don't know what he has or how long he has left. His name is Ibichisu. Lady Tsunade thinks he has only a few days left." She said, her voice getting sad.

I just nodded. Thinking of the offer. I turned to Sasuke and asked him, "Why do you not want me to be the new ANBU captain?"

He just stood there. Not moving a muscle. I heard Ayuki snicker and turned back to her with a puzzled look in my eyes.

"He, Naruto, and Sakura are all ANBU. He is very protective of Sakura. If any guy gets really close to her his face turns red and he clenches his fists!" she said, now laughing and almost rolling off her chair.

I also started laughing. I leaned back in my chair and we both just laughed for a few minutes, before calming down enough to catch our breath. I looked at Sasuke, wiping away the tears that were rolling down my face.

"Glad you two think its so funny!" he said, through clenched teeth. I could tell he was blushing and started laughing again.

"If you like her so much why don't you tell her?" asked Ayuki, snickering.

"I don't know. Every time I get around her I can't speak. I just freeze up like a popsicle. And stop laughing! It's not funny!" he said, throwing a pillow at Ayuki, and another one at me.

We just laughed harder and before long he was even laughing. This time Ayuki was laughing so hard she did fall on the floor. Sasuke and I just laughed harder. Finally, I think after a few minutes, we all sat down, tears rolling down our faces and our faces blood shot red. We sat in silence for a few more minutes catching our breaths when I asked Ayuki.

"How will Sakura sit for Tetsuya if she is an ANBU?"

"I don't know. She has her ways. Plus, if she can't make it then I'll sit for her." She said, taking in big breaths.

"Oh. Ok. And I'll take you up on being the new ANBU captain."

"Great! Well I guess we will meet in two days time." She said, Then she turned to Sasuke. " Make sure to tell all the ANBU teams to be at the training grounds at 0700."

Sasuke nodded his head, still wiping away tears.

* * *

**Ayuki's POV _(again... grrrrrrr...)_**

I looked at the clock and it was almost eight o'clock!

"I have to go. Toboe is probably getting worried. And dinner is getting cold." I said, going to Sasuke and standing in front of him.

He stood up and hugged me and said, "Ok. Be careful going home."

"I will." Then I went over to Itachi, but didn't hug him. "Do you want to come and eat dinner at Toboe's house?"

"No thanks. I'll stay here and eat with Sasuke and catch up. That is if it's ok with Sasuke?" he said, looking at Sasuke.

I turned my head around to look at him too. He looked at me then at Itachi. A smile spreading across his face.

"I would like that."

I turned my head back to Itachi and hugged him.

"Be careful small fry." He said, laughing, and kissing my head.

I giggled and hit him then left with a huge smile on my face.

I was walking home when I suddenly felt that I had to go to Tetsuya's house. I don't normally get these weird immediate feelings, but when I do I follow them. I was almost to Tetsuya's when I saw Sakura coming with the kids, and smoke was rising above the house. I started running and met Sakura half-way. She had smudges of smoke everywhere. So did the kids.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. We were in the living room playing games when we smelt smoke in the back of the house and before we could make it to the front door almost all the house was in flames! We barely made it out!" she said, coughing a couple of times. The kids started coughing as well.

"Are the kids ok?" I asked.

"I think so." Said Sakura looking at the children.

"Good. Is anyone else in the house?"

"No. Tetsuya went to go train and her husband is still at work." She said, coughing some more.

"Ok. Well get to the hospital just in case and I'll see what I can do for the house." I said, a little hurriedly.

She just nodded and shuffled the children along. I ran to the house. It was completely in flames. The fire was starting to spread to the other houses and people were starting to come out of their houses staring in shock. I sighed and focused on drawing water from underground. I felt the rush of the spray and heard the water swirl around me. I concentrated on making some smaller concentrations and aimed them towards the other houses and where the fire was spreading. I put the water back in the ground and breathed out, slowly. I looked at the damage and was shocked at the site. (By th way, Ayuk can control the elements, if you couldn't tell... Back to the story)

In the middle of the house there was a charred body! I walked over to it, scared out of my mind. I bent down to get a closer look and recognized the features of Resun, Tetsuya's husband! I backed away a few feet and started crying. I heard someone walking over the rubble, but I didn't look to see who it was. I just put my hand over my mouth to stifle my cries. I saw a someone with grey hair and a green Chuunin vest on and recognized Kakashi, bending over the body. He sighed, stood up, and came over and hugged me. I cried on his chest for maybe a few minutes when I heard Tetsuya say my name. I turned around, wiped my tears away, and walked over to her.

"Ayuki. What happened? And who is that?" she said, shocked and pointing at Resun's body.

"I don't know. Sakura and the kids are fine." I said. Then I started crying again as I continued. "The body is Resun's. . ."

There was silence for a minute then a shrill shriek. I held her as she cried with me crying with her. We both fell on our knees. Finally after a few minutes I grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, wiping away both our tears.

"I know this is heart wrenching for you, but your children need you right now. They don't know what's going on. They are at the hospital with Sakura, just getting checked to make sure they didn't breath too much smoke in." I said.

She nodded her head, wiped her hand on her face, looked at Resun's body, then stood up and started walking towards the hospital. I stood up also and watched her leave. People were patting her on the back and some were walking with her. Kakashi came up beside me and said, "I already have people working on getting this cleared up."

I just nodded my head and mumbled "Thank you" then turned around, looked at the destruction again, sighed, and started walking home. I opened the door and sat on the couch.

_'How did he get there when he was working? Maybe he didn't want to disturb them and snuck in the house. But if he did that then why didn't he wake up to the_ _smoke and to the kids screaming?' _I thought, laying down on the couch. _'And poor Tetsuya having to deal with this after getting a job and having to be strong for the kids . . .' _ I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. _'I wander how the kids will take it . . . O well. I'll wait for the hospital report to tell whether he was alive or dead when the house was burning.'_

Then I got up and went to the kitchen and heated up my dinner. I went to the table, eating my dinner in silence. I went back out to thecouch and laid down again. I fell asleep within few minutes. I awoke to Toboe shaking me. He bent and kissed my forehead which made me smile.

"Hey. How long were you asleep?" he asked.

"I don't know. I started walking home from Sasuke's about eight." I said, stretching.

"Ok. Well it's only nine. Did you hear about Resun?" he said, helping me stand up.

"Yea. I was the one who saw the body first. It's really sad. Especially since Tetsuya just got a job and having to stay strong for the kids." I said, walking to the stairs, holding his hand.

"Oh. She got a job! I didn't know that!" he said, surprised.

"Yea. It was just given to her today by Itachi. And I made Itachi the new ANBU captain."

"What!"

"Look . . . He's the perfect candidate. He has the experience and won't go easy on them. He will pick out the weak from the strong and the traitors from the loyal." I said, heading into my room and yawning.

"But does anyone else know? And why the traitors from the loyal?" he said, putting his arms around my waist.

I smiled and said, "Just Sasuke. Everyone else will find out in two days. Because I need to know who is trying to get to me or anyone else."

"Ok. Well what are you going to do tomorrow?" he said, turning us around and plopped down on the bed.

"Probably informing Itachi on who's who and what not." I said, scooting to lay beside him. Then I looked at him, saying "Oh yea! That reminds me! Where did you go?" And running my fingers through his hair.

He smiled really wide and started tapping his foot. "We went for a walk. I figured since you weren't home by seven that you ate with Itachi."

"O well. At least I know your safe. Now lets get on our jammy's and go to sleep." I said, sitting up and patting his leg.

"Alright." He said, sitting up as well. Then he put his arms around my waist again, laying his head on my shoulder and kissed my neck.

I smiled and put my hands on his and putting my head on his head. I then got up and went to the dresser. I picked out a white tank top, grey bra, and pink plaid pants and went into the bathroom. It took me only a few minutes. I hurried out of the bathroom, and almost ran into some guy with a black coat on. I saw Toboe tied and gagged on the bed a scared look on his face. I looked up at the man and could see only his eyes. They were a dark purple color. I stood in shock. I remembered those eyes! I have only seen them once before, but they weren't hard to forget. The last time I seen those eyes was when Toboe slammed into me a few years ago and him and some other dude were chasing Toboe.

"Long time no see." I said, backing up a little bit. "You sure did work fast." Nodding towards Toboe.

The guy didn't say anything. He just matched my steps. Then I heard Hige holler and I turned my head toward the noise and boy was that a mistake. The guy moved so fast I didn't even see him move a muscle. He hit me in my stomach and I let out a gasp then sucked in air, falling to the floor and heard Toboe yell through the gag. I curled up in a ball clutching my stomach. I knew I had at least one broken rib. I saw the guy bend down and he ran his finger from my brow, curving around my face, to my chin. I quickly shot out my fist and hit him squarely in the chest. He went flying and hit the other wall, and landed next to Toboe.

I quickly got up, ignoring the pain in my side. I went over to Toboe and cut the ropes binding his wrists and feet and shoved him off the bed. He just grabbed the back of my arm and we backed up towards the door. The guy got up and charged us! I pushed Toboe into the hallway and raised my fist. Our fists collided creating a shock wave which sent cracks along the walls. We punched at each other again and you could hear them connect like thunder. I ducked just as his fist skimmed my head. I kicked out at his legs, but he jumped and kicked at my head. I layed back with my legs bent, feeling the wind over my face. He jumped back and I stood up. His purple eyes staring me down.

"Your good." He said in a deep voice.

"Your not bad yourself." I said, huffing. "Why are you here?"

"That's none of your business." He said, clenching his fists.

"It is my business when you threaten my friends and villagers! Now. What do you want?"

The guy sighed and sat down on my bed. "I just can't believe you don't remember me then or now."

"What are you talking about?" I said, confused that he would be saying something like that.

At that time Hige skidded to a stop and stared in bewilderment. "Ayuki! What are you doing?" He said, coming and grabbing my arm.

"Wait! I want to here what he has to say!" I said, wrenching my arm from his grasp, still looking at the guy.

The guy sighed again and took off his mask. His eyes were closed, but when he looked at me his eyes were green. His facial features were a long pointed face, and small nose. His body had a rough edge to it. "I was away when your mother got killed. But when I came back everyone in the clan was dead. The council exiled me out of the village." He said, running his fingers through his dark brown hair. I felt Hige stiffen, but ignored it as the guy kept talking. "When we followed that boy, I figured we had to come up with something, incase we ran into someone. I didn't expect that someone to be you. When I saw you I was frozen in shock. The guy that was with me was a killer. He wanted something to kill and the boy just happened to be passing by at that time. I tried to talk him out of it, but it was no use, so I figured I would go with him just case I could do anything to stop him."

Toboe had been standing in the doorway, but know he was standing next to Hige. "So you're one of the guys that chased me?"

The guy looked at him for a minute in confusion, then it looked like someone flipped a light switch on. And his eyes got as round as the moon. "Yea. I remember you now!"

I was frozen in shock. I backed up to the wall. Hige put his arm under mine to support me. Images of a guy with green eyes, the same face as he does now, just younger, and me and him playing together; first image was him swinging me around in a front yard. The second was him playing games with me, and the third was seeing him leave and never seeing him again, at least not until today.

"You're my dad!" I said, still shocked, but standing up trembling.

"I knew you would remember!" he said, coming over and hugging me, lifting me off the ground. I heard Hige growl, but pushed it away.

I hugged him back and squealed. He started to swing around and I squealed again and laughed. Then he set me down, kissing my forehead.

Hige backed off a little bit.

"So you're her dad?" asked Toboe, with a squeak on his voice.

"Yes. I'm sorry for chasing you all those years ago. The only thing I'm glad about is the guy with the green eyes—his name was or is Mandora—didn't hurt you. And yes he is the same Mandora of the Uchiha clan." My dad said, looking at me then Toboe with a sad look in his eyes.

I stood there in shock. So he was still alive. _'Man! Now what am I going to do?' _I thought when Toboe spoke up_._

"Yea. Same here. I forgive you. The past is the past." Said Toboe, holding out his hand and smiling.

"Right. Thank you. What's your name son?" my dad asked, shaking Toboe's hand and smiling a big smile.

"Toboe and this is Hige. May I ask your name?" said Toboe, pointing a finger at Hige.

"It's Tezuya."

"Well, nice to meet you Mr. Tezuya!"

"Nice to meet you too Toboe." Tezuya said, grinning. Then he went up to Hige and held out his hand.

Hige looked at it like it was some contagious disease. Then he looked at me like do-I-have-to? I nodded my head and mouthed 'be nice'. He looked back at the hand and attentively shook it. My dad just smiled wider.

"But if it wasn't you when mama got killed, then who was it?" I asked, looking at him with curious eyes.

"Can I do a seal really quick?" he asked, turning around and looked at me with pleading eyes.

I nodded my head. He did a few signs and then spoke, "It was Tetsuya's dad. He was there when it happened, so he pretended to be me. I did some secret investigating and found that out. I was so shocked when I found out, I wanted to tell someone. I told Kakashi, but that was it. I knew if I told anyone else it would leak out somewhere and they would get exiled."

"Ok. That's why Kakashi wanted me to move in with him. But why was Tetsuya's dad doing at our house?" I asked, thinking.

"Yea. I don't know. But you know Tetsuya's dad would have done it regardless."

"I know." I said, still thinking.

He just nodded his head. Then the room got really quiet.

"Do you want to join the village again?" I said, looking at him with hope in my eyes.

Tezuya stood there shocked. "I—I don't know. I mean I would have to get everything back from you. . ."

"I'm pretty sure Toboe wouldn't fight for that. Especially since you are my father." I said, looking at Toboe.

"No problem there." Said Toboe, holding up his hands and smiling.

My dad just nodded his head in thanks.

"Anyways, I'm going to go see how Tetsuya is. If you want you can come or just stay here? I don't care. We have plenty of time to catch up. But I might need your investigating skills." I said, walking out of my room.

"Sure. I'll go with you. Why?" he said, walking beside me and a confused look on his face. His hands in his pockets.

Hige and Toboe just followed.

"First let me tell you what happened today. Tetsuya's house burned down and Sakura was watching the kids for Tetsuya so she could go train because she just got offered a job for a captain and Resun somehow got in the house without Sakura knowing and burned in the fire. But I don't think Resun got in the house on his own. I saw the body first and it looked like he was dead or something because his arms were by his side. Not as if he were trying to fend off the flames or anything." I said in a confused voice, walking down the stairs.

"Oh. Well I'll do anything I can to help. What happened to the Third Hokage?" he asked.

I looked at the ground and said in a low voice, "It's a long story and one I'm not comfortable telling yet."

"I see. Well take your time. Where are we going?"

"To the hospital. Tetsuya is still there. I want to make sure the kids are ok. You know she will excited to see you." I said, grinning.

"Kids?" my dad asked confused.

"Yea. She now has four kids. They are cute little brats." I said, giggling. "So. . . You still have feelings for Tetsuya?"

"W—What?" he said, almost falling over, but then regained his composure. "Maybe. So what if I do?"

I heard Toboe trying not to laugh. I grinned more and said, "Well I know she has feelings for you after all of these years."

"Well I guess we will just take it one step at a time." He said, looking at the ground blushing.

I just laughed and continued walking.

* * *

WOW! Ayuki's dad is back! What a weird turn of events! I wander what is going to happen... Well I guess we will find out soon! :D Thanks for reading and please review!


	10. Chapter 10 Hurtful Anger

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Wolf's Rain or any of their characters but I do own Ayuki and Ryan and any other characters that aren't Wolf's Rain or Naruto characters. Hope you enjoy and please R&R!**_

* * *

_**Ch. 10-Hurtful Anger**_

**Ayuki's POV**

We were at the hospital. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard Sakura yell.

I opened the door and said, "You don't have to yell." Smirking. Sakura just looked at me with playful sea green eyes. Her pink hair pulled up in a bun.

Tetsuya and the kids were sitting on the bed and whenever I walked in, the kids looked up, and smiled from ear to ear. "Ayuki!" They all yelled, jumping off the bed and tackling me. We all fell to the floor. They started tickling me.

"That's not fair! You guys know I'm very ticklish!" I said, through fits full of laughter.

"We know, But it's fun!" said Alura, in her sweet musical voice. Her bright green eyes being very playful.

"All right kids. That's enough. Ayuki needs to catch her breath before she explodes!" said Tetsuya, her eyes sparkling.

"Ah man! But we were having fun!" they said, getting off me.

"I know you were, but Ayuki is just like you. She needs oxygen to breath and that's very hard to do when you have four kids on you tickling you to death." She said, earnestly, but with a grin.

I just nodded my thanks and laid there on the floor, trying to catch my breath. Shika held out his hand to help me up. I took it and stood up.

"Thanks Shika." I said, tossing his blonde-brunette hair.

"Hey! Don't do that! You know I don't like that!" he said, pushing my hand away and trying to fix his hair.

"Well you know I don't like being tickled, so we're even." I said, sticking my tongue out._ 'I hang around these kids to much! I'm starting to act like a kid again!'_ I thought.

Shika just stuck his tongue out at me and went to sit on the bed again.

Tezuya came around the corner, snickering.

"Thanks for the help!" I said, sarcastically and hitting him with the back of my hand on his stomach.

"Your welcome! It looked like you had it under control." He said, grunting, and almost laughing now.

I heard Tetsuya and Sakura gasp. I looked at them in confusion, then realized they were gasping at the site of my father. Tetsuya got up and came and stood in front of us. She reached out a finger and touched him on the cheek, then she recoiled as if he had shocked her.

"Hey Tetsuya. Long time no see." He said, nervously. Then he turned to face Sakura and so did I. She was standing up with her eyes narrowed at me.

"I didn't do anything! This is really him!" I said, holding up my hands.

She didn't move a muscle except her eyes. She was now looking at Tezuya. Studying him. Then as if someone flipped a light switch on, her eyes became as round as the moon and her smile stretched a mile wide! Then she ran and hugged him. I moved out of the way, just as her arms were above my head.

She squealed and said, "Where have you been?"

He smiled and hugged her back. "Places."

Then he set her down and turned back to Tetsuya. Tetsuya was still wide eyed, but she was smiling. Then she hugged him, laughing. He hugged her back.

"Glad to see you again!" Tetsuya said.

"Glad to be back! I have missed you so much!" he said. Then he set her on the ground and just looked at her eyes with compassion and love.

I saw Tetsuya blush and lower her head. I grinned and went to the bed. The kids were working on a puzzle. I put two pieces together. Then I turned back to Tezuya and Tetsuya. "So why are you and kids still here?"

"Huh?" Tetsuya said, shaking her head. "Oh. Because Lady Tsunade wanted to see us after she got done with one of her other patients."

"But can't Sakura take care of you guys?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know. Lady Tsunade said she wanted to do it."

Tezuya put his arms around her waist. I could see the love in both in their eyes. We waited there for a few minutes with the kids still on the bed working on the puzzle, Sakura was sitting in the chair again, Tezuya and Tetsuya were sitting on the floor, talking, and I was standing in front of the window. Then Lady Tsunade walked in. She looked up from what she was doing and stared at Tezuya. Then she looked at me.

"I know. It's still a shock to me." I said, smiling.

She shook her head and went over to the kids. They smiled at her. She checked them out, then moved to Tetsuya. After she got done with Tetsuya she gave me a stern look then walked out of the room.

"You guys can leave if you want. I need to talk to Tsunade." I said, smiling a weak smile.

They all nodded. I left the room and went straight to Lady Tsunade's office which was a floor up. I didn't even have to knock. I went right in and shut the door and went and stood in the middle of the room. Tsunade was sitting at her desk with her fingers interlaced.

"When were you going to tell me that he was back?" she said, trying not to yell.

I just said in a calm voice, "I just found out today that he was back." Then I launched into the story of what happened at my house and everything that was said.

Lady Tsunade sat there for a few minutes then sighed. "I see. Well it is your call. If you want him to stay then that's perfectly fine but know this. If he does one thing out of line I will personally hurt him myself." She said, through clenched teeth and her eyes looked like they were on fire.

I remained calm and said, "No one will hurt him. If he does anything wrong I will deal with myself. Got it?" My eyes burning with the same fire.

She just nodded and with that I left to go and find the gang.

* * *

OOHHHH! Sound like someone doesn't like Tezuya... And yes I know that Tetzuya and Tezuya sound alike but I think it suits them... On with the next chapter! ^_^


	11. Chapter 11 An Old Friend Returns

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Wolf's Rain or any of their characters but I do own Ayuki and Ryan and any other characters that aren't Wolf's Rain or Naruto characters. Hope you enjoy and please R&R!**_

* * *

_**Ch. 11 An Old Friend Returns**_

**Ayuki's POV**

A few more days have gone by and I was sitting at my desk, looking through some old papers, when I felt a disturbance at the house. Therefore, I got up and started walking towards the house. I was walking up the road when I suddenly felt a powerful disturbance on the roof. I looked towards the roof and standing there watching me, was Sai.

He has dark eyes, even darker than coal, black hair that stands out against his pale skin. I just stood there in shock. The last time I saw Sai we were walking in the woods a few years back and there was this explosion. We were standing on the cliff so we were blown off it and landed in the water. I resurfaced and grabbed hold of the cliff and started climbing. When I reached the top, I turned around but didn't see him anywhere in the water. I went back to the village and told Ayagi what happened. He said just to wait and see what happens. A few months past and everyone started believing that he was dead but I knew he wasn't. I continued with my life but every now and then, I would think of him. Now he is standing right in front of me!

Sai disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared behind me. He leaned in next to my ear and said, "Long time no see." Then he wrapped his arms around me. He felt as cold as ice!

I just nodded my head, to scared and shocked to not trust my voice.

"So . . . Has the old man finally croaked?" he said, hugging me tighter and kissing my neck.

I shivered but forced my voice to remain calm as I said, "Yes. He died a few months ago. I am the new Hokage. Now, what do you want?"

"What? An old friend can't drop in and say hello?" he said in a sexy voice and putting his hands on my sides under my shirt.

I started to shiver under his cold touch. I tried to pull away, but he held me there.

"Now, now! Don't be like that. You won't be getting away so easily." He said making this _tsk tsk_ noise.

Then I felt a sharp pain go through my entire body and I screamed. Then darkness.

When I awoke, I was in some room with white walls, a light brown nightstand, a little desk on one wall with papers scattered everywhere, and the bed I was lying against another wall. I stood up and went to the door. I didn't hear anyone downstairs, so I opened the door and went quietly down the stairs. I went into the kitchen and there sat Sai, reading a newspaper.

"Glad to see that you're finally up. Do you want something to eat?"

I just stood there. 'I haven't even made a sound! O well. Better, answer before he gets creeped out.'

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." I said, going and sitting down.

I looked around. The kitchen also had white walls, light brown cabinets, and stone counter tops.

After a few minutes of silence, I got up and went to the sink looking out the little window. The only thing I saw were trees for miles.

"Where am I?" I asked, turning around, my back now against the counter.

"A secret place. If anyone comes up on it, it looks like a little clearing. And yes they will be able to walk through the house as if its not even here." He said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Wow. Impressive. So why did you bring me here?" I said, walking around the kitchen.

"Like I said before. I just wanted to drop in and spend some time with an old friend." He said. I was walking by him now and he put down the newspaper and stood up, blocking my way.

"Ok. Where have you been for the past several years?" I said, turning and walking towards the living room, wanting to get away from him.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards him. He put his arms around my waist, making sure I didn't go anywhere.

"So many questions. You always were the one who asked so many questions." He said, pushing us towards the stairs.

"I always wanted to know what was going on. Now please answer my question. An old friend deserves that much." I said, walking backwards up the stairs.

"I'll tell you all in due time. Now let's see what you got in that body of yours." He said. Then he picked me up and carried me to the same room I woke up in. He set me on the bed and just stood there looking at me.

I tried to sit up but a sharp pain went through my body, making me scream and lay back down.

"Now. Don't do anything unless I say so or there will be more doses of that." He said, getting on top of me and biting my neck.

Another series of pain went through my body. I just clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. Then he laughed a little and started kissing down my neck.

He then, as quick as I could blink, took off both of our clothes and inserted himself in me. I just thought about the day of my 16th birthday.

_"Good morning!" said Toboe as I came down the stairs._

_It was the day of my 16th birthday. Toboe, Tsume, Kiba, and Hige have been living in my house for about a year._

Sai was grunting.

_A few weeks ago, Toboe and I confessed how much we liked each other and today was a very special day because it was exactly a month that Toboe and I been going out._

Sai was getting faster and grunting more. Then he just lay beside me and stroked my hair. He soon fell asleep and I quietly got up, got dressed and went out the front door so I wouldn't alert him to a change in my charka. I had a feeling that home was north so that's the direction I headed in.

* * *

OOHHHH! Sai returns after years of being presumed dead! I wander if we will see more of him? O well... Only one wy to find out! On with the next chapter! ^_^


	12. Chapter 12 An Unexpected Friend

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Wolf's Rain or any of their characters but I do own Ayuki and Ryan and any other characters that aren't Wolf's Rain or Naruto characters. Hope you enjoy and please R&R!**_

* * *

_**Ch. 12- Unexpected Friend**_

**_Ayuki's POV (My favorite chapter so far! *Squil* ^o^)_**

The sun was rising above the trees and I still hadn't heard or seen any sign of the village and I was getting hungry and I didn't have my bow and arrow on me or any weapon for that matter. So I just walked on hoping to find some sort of life other than animals. A few more hours had gone by and the sun was a little past middle-ways in the sky and I was getting thirsty on top of being hungry. I was getting tired and being hungry and thirsty didn't help much. I stopped and sat down at the base of a tree and soon fell asleep.

I awoke to some sniffing and saw this grey and white spotted wolf a few feet away from me. I could tell it was a she wolf because of how small in size and how lean she was. She was leaning in to sniff me almost like she was reluctant to come closer. I sat up slowly and she backed away a few steps. I said in a soft voice, "I'm not going hurt you girl. I promise." She sat down and cocked her head to the side like she was trying to figure out what I said. We sat there for a few hours. The moon was over head. Then she got up and took a couple of steps toward me, paused and sniffed, and when I didn't move, she took a couple of more steps towards me and did the same thing, Finally she was close enough to were I could probably reach out and touch her, but I didn't knowing that I would scare her off. Then she came up to me and sniffed me all around, and I let her, not making any sudden movements. When she was done sniffing me, she looked at me and smiled a little wolf smile and bent, licked and nudged my hand. I smiled from ear to ear and petted her on her head. My stomach growled and she flinched but didn't run away and I giggled which I felt bad for because she probably never heard a humans stomach growl, let alone seen a human. Then she sat down, closing her eyes, as I continued to pet her. I laid down slowly and she yawned and laid next to me and soon we were both asleep.

I awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and the sun high in the sky. I realized that the she wolf wasn't beside me and I started to freak out a little bit when I heard the bushes rustling in front of me and out she came with a piece of meat in her jaws. She dropped it in front of me and sat down, looking at me and then at the piece of meat then back at me and looking at me like you-going-to-eat-that? I picked it up, brushed the dirt off, and looked at it thinking, _'I'm pretty sure it can't be that bad. I mean I can turn into a wolf, but I have never killed or eaten raw meat while in my wolf form… O well. Food is food.' _I shrugged and took a bite out of it. It actually wasn't that bad. It kind of tasted like cooked chicken, in a weird sort of way. I ate it and my stomach rumbled in happiness. I smiled licking my lips. She was still sitting there waiting for me to finish, when she came up to me and licked my face, wagging her tail. I laughed and petted her, saying, "Thank you for bringing me that food." And she licked even faster, as if to say your welcome. Finally after a few minutes she sat back down with her tongue hanging out, panting. I just smiled then stood up, brushed the dirt off my clothes, and asked the she wolf, "Do you know where any water is girl?"

She pricked her ears up, then stood and walked farther into the woods. I followed her. She looked back every few minutes to make sure I was following and kept at a sturdy pace. I didn't realize it yesterday, but my body is sore from what Sai did. I think she could tell I was a little stiff, because she even slowed down to walk beside me and gave me a little nudge. I petted her and said, "I'll be alright girl. I have been through worse."

She whimpered and looked at me with sad eyes, then her ears pricked up and she picked up her pace a little bit. I could hear why she was picking up her pace. There was a waterfall up ahead. I also picked up my pace and in a few minutes I was standing next to a pool of water, staring at my rippling reflection. The she wolf was already drinking from the pool, and stopped and looked at me with her forest green eyes with a hint of blue. I bent down and petted her. "Thank you again girl. You have saved my life." She licked me and smiled. I smiled as well and cupped water in my hands and started to drink. After I had my fill, I stood up and looked around then looked at the she wolf.

"I'm heading towards my home. Its somewhere north of here. If you want, you can come with me and stay with me. You could go out and hunt instead of eating dog food, if you came to live with me." I said, bending down and petting her.

She smiled and licked my arm and barked. The bark took me by surprise because it wasn't like a dogs bark, it was more of a echo in a cave from where someone hit a huge drum.

I smiled and said, "I'll take that as 'I'll go with you'."

She barked again and licked my face once then sat down again. I giggled and stood up again and headed north with the she wolf right beside me.

**

* * *

****Toboe's POV**

I was getting worried for Ayuki. She has been missing for almost two days. Lady Tsunade has taken over as Hokage until we find Ayuki. Tsunade has sent out search teams, but so far no sign or sent of her. Hige smelled her sent from her office to her road leading up to the house, mixed with another sent but it ended there. I was in her office, pacing, with Lady Tsunade sitting behind the desk.

"Will you stop pacing. Its not helping either one of us and its starting to bug me." Said Tsunade in an annoyed voice.

I sat down on the couch. "Sorry. Its just when I get worried or upset I pace."

She just nodded and turned to look out the windows. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." said Tsunade without turning around.

It was Itachi.

"Any sign?" asked Lady Tsunade, turning around.

Itachi just shook his head no. I looked at the ground and Lady Tsunade sighed.

"Do you want me to send out another search team at dusk?" asked Itachi.

I looked at him and he looked as tired as I felt. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess. He helped organize the search parties and also training the ANBU. It was a rough job but if anyone could do it I know it would be Itachi. No doubt.

"Yes. Send whoever you know will stay up until at least midnight." Said Tsunade. She sounded tired. But then again everyone was tired.

Itachi nodded and left. I sighed and told myself that I would go at dusk and that I needed my rest, so I laid down on the couch and was asleep within a few minutes.

**

* * *

****Ayuki's POV**

I awoke to someone yelling. I opened my eyes and sat up. The she wolf was growling at someone. Then the figure spoke.

"Are you ok Ayuki?" said, a rough voice.

I recognized it as Tsume. I petted the she wolf, telling her it was ok. I stood up and said, "Yes I'm fine. Just a little sore but that's it."

He nodded and yelled again, "I found her!"

I heard leaves rustling and soon there were at least ten people around me and the she wolf. She started growling again and I petted her, telling her that I knew these people. She stopped and narrowed her eyes, that is if a wolf could do that. Then I heard Toboe yell my name and then next thing I know he is hugging me.

"I missed you so much! Where have you been?" he said, letting go of me and holding onto my shoulders.

"Somewhere. I'm really glad to see you guys but we need to hurry up and get to the village, so I can tell you what happened and then get some sleep." I said, looking around. Everyone of my friends were there. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Toboe, Tsume, Hige, Blue, Neji, Kiba, Ten-Ten, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. They all nodded their heads and turned in the direction of the village.

Toboe stayed with me and the she wolf at the back.

Toboe was holding my hand. He looked down at the she wolf and said, "She's pretty. How did you meet and does she have a name?"

"No. She doesn't have a name. I only met her yesterday somewhere in the woods. She kind of looks like me without the black lines coming down her face or the white tipped tail and she has some light brown spots and I don't." I said, bending down and petting her.

She licked my hand, grinning. I smiled and looked back at Toboe as he said, "Yea. She does look like you. Well, what happened two days ago? You just suddenly disappeared without a trace." He said, suddenly getting serious.

I looked down at the ground saying, "I'll tell you once we get to the village. . ."

"Something bad happened didn't it? Something you don't want anyone else to know and something that you want to kill the person who did it to you, rite?" he said, concerned.

I just nodded my head, not trusting my voice. He just wrapped his arms around me and we walked on silently, until we got to the village. We went straight to my office. Everyone stood in a circle around me, until Lady Tsunade stood up from the desk and came and hugged me. I was shocked but hugged her back. After we hugged I went and leaned up against the window that was behind my desk and said, "Everyone make yourselves comfortable. I'll try and tell this as quickly as possible so we can all get some sleep." The she wolf came and stood beside me, then laid down as I began to tell them what happened.

As I got to were Sai did me, I heard gasps, and saw jaws tighten, and a growl from the she wolf. I continued as if I didn't hear these things and when I was done, some of them had their mouths open, others had their jaws clenched. Sasuke had his fists clenched and his jaw was set. He stepped forward and asked, "So that guy forced you to have sex with him? Who is he anyways?"

I sighed and said, "Yes. He did." I looked at Lady Tsunade then back at Sasuke, sighing and leaning against the chair. "His name is Sai. He is an old friend. We used to know each other when we were younger. We were out walking one day and we stopped on the cliff, just admiring the view. We always loved to look out over the ocean and everyday, at sunrise then sunset, we would always be there watching it rise then fall. Except on this day we just went because we were bored. Anyways, there was an explosion behind us and it sent us off the cliff into the churning waters below. We still don't know who set off the bomb or why. I climbed up the cliff and when I got to the top I turned around to see if I could see him anywhere, I didn't so I went back to the village crying, and I told Ayagi what happened and he said the thing we can do is wait and see what happens. Everyday I went to the cliff to see if I could catch him swimming in the ocean, or catch his sent in the woods. I never found him and after several months everyone, including his parents, thought he was probably dead, but I knew better. I could feel that he was alive. But I never saw him again, until two days ago."

"And Ayuki forgot one little thing. He has a power. He can cause you unimaginable pain, that makes you wish you were dead. He is deadly, so if you see him don't try and fight him. Try and get to the nearest village and tell the leader who he is and what is going on. Almost all of the leaders know who he is and knows what he can do, but just incase they don't know." Said Lady Tsunade, sternly.

Everyone nodded and looked back at me. "Ok. Let's all get some rest." I said, yawning and stretching, wincing at the pain in my muscles.

Everyone nodded again and filed out of the room, except Tsume, Hige, Blue, Toboe, Lady Tsunade, And Kakashi. I yawned again and Toboe came over and wrapped his arms around me gently and kissed my neck. I smiled and leaned against him, almost falling asleep. Then I heard Kakashi ask, "So what are you going to now that you know he is alive?"

I sighed and said, "I don't know. We could go and kill him, but he has probably already moved and I can't smell him. He has no sent."

"Ok. But what about if we follow his charka instead?"

"That wouldn't work either. He keeps his charka level really low, almost un detectable, unless he's about to fight and then it gets really high."

"Oh. Well there has to be something we can do to find him. Maybe if we take the Hyuga's with us. They could give us double advantage!" said Hige a little excitedly.

"A good idea but no. He knows when someone is trying to find him and he somehow hides completely. No one can sense his charka or even see his points." I said, sighing.

"Oh. . ." he said, sounding crushed.

I felt sorry for crushing him but it was the truth. I yawned again, as did the she wolf. We all laughed and finally decided to leave and get some sleep. Me and Toboe were walking home with the she wolf right beside me.

"So have you named her yet?" asked Toboe.

"No. I really don't know how long she will stay, but by the looks of it she looks pretty happy here." At that she yipped and smiled. We laughed and I petted her. "If I did name her I would probably name her Lealie. It means loyal or faithful." She cocked her head to the side, I guess thinking about it, then yipped again.

"Looks like she likes it. And it suits her." Said Toboe chuckling.

I petted her and said, "Ok. If you like that name yip twice, if you don't yip once." She yipped twice and licked my hand again.

"And she's smart too! Wow. It's weird how she chose you right away." Said Toboe.

"I know. But I'm glad we did meet. I probably wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for her." I said, petting her and kissing her head, smiling.

"Well in that case, I want to thank her for saving my loves life." He said, stopping, bending down, and petted her and hugged her. She licked him as if to say your welcome. He stood back up, laughing and we started back towards the house. We got there and went straight to our room, and went straight to bed, with Lealie sleeping next to the bed.

* * *

Pheeeewwww! ^-^' Ayuki sure had a rough time as did Toboe and everyone else! Lets just hope thats enough drama for a while but probably kknowing Ayuki maybe not... O well... We'll just have to keep reading and writing to find out! R&R Please!


	13. Chapter 13 An Unexpected Companion

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Wolf's Rain or any of their characters but I do own Ayuki and Ryan and any other characters that aren't Wolf's Rain or Naruto characters. Hope you enjoy and please R&R!**_

* * *

_**Ch. 13- An Unexpected Companion**_

I woke up to Lealie staring at me. Her head on the bed. I sat up and petted her, kissed the top of her head, stretched then stood up.

"You hungry girl?" I said, petting her again.

She wined and licked my hand.

"Ok. I'll let you outside." I said, standing up and going downstairs, with her on my heels.

All the guys were sitting in front of the TV watching baseball. Toboe turned around, smiling and blew me a kiss. I caught it and blew it back at him then went over and put my arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek, smiling as well. He giggled and put his arms around my neck.

"Where's Blue?" I asked, breaking from the embrace and headed towards the door.

"In the kitchen. She wanted to cook. I insisted on helping her, but she said she wanted to by herself and surprise us. And no one is allowed in there until she says so." Said Toboe, turning back to the TV.

"Oh."

I opened the door and out ran Lealie. She ran around the front yard a few times, jumping up and down, smiling then she stopped for a few seconds, looked at me then at the woods, then back at me.

I laughed and said, "Yes, you can go hunt. Just don't be gone to long, ok?"

She blinked, still smiling, and ran into the woods. I watched her until her tail disappeared and I turned back into the house, closing the door. I went and knocked on the kitchen door.

"Who is it?" asked Blue.

"It's Ayuki!" I yelled.

"Oh. You can come in but don't let the boys in!" she yelled.

"I won't!" I yelled, then went inside.

I gasped at how clean it was and how good breakfast smelled. My stomach growled, almost like it could smell the food too and wanted it. I laughed and went over to where Blue was standing over the stove, making eggs.

"Smells great!" I said, grinning.

"Thanks." Said Blue, smiling.

"So why don't you want the boys in here?" I asked, leaning against the counters.

"Because I want it to be special. Today is the day that I left my owner and began traveling with Kiba and them. I want to thank them for letting me stay with them and taking me in even though I am only part wolf." She said, putting the scrambled eggs on a plate.

"Wait. . . You didn't tell me you were part wolf. Or that you belonged to somebody." I said confused.

"You never asked." She said, checking the biscuits in the oven. They were a golden brown, so she pulled them out and set them on the stove. Then she went to the fridge and pulled out some sausage patties and sausage dogs and pulling out another pan to cook them on.

"Oh." Is all I said, as I went to the fridge and pulled out the grapes, some more fruit, cheese, and the butter and setting them on the table. I then grabbed the plates, some bright orange-pinkish napkins, the silverware, and the glasses and set up the table. By the time I was done setting up the table the sausages were done and Blue set them on a plate and set it on the table. We both smiled and high-fived each other.

"Thanks for your help!" said Blue, going to the door.

"No problem." I said, following her.

Blue opened the door and stood on the left side of the entrance and I stood on the right. The boys were looking like they were about to jump over the couch.

"In an orderly and nice manner, you guys may file into the kitchen and sit down." Said Blue in a hotel manner, trying not to laugh.

I was also trying not to laugh as the boys stood up from the couch and casually walked into the kitchen. I heard gasps and awe's as they entered. They sat down and I think for once couldn't shut up. They were whispering to each other, like if ten motors were running. I went and turned off the TV and Blue went into the kitchen. I went in and sat down at the end of the table with my back to the door. Toboe and Tsume were to my right and Blue and Hige were to my left. The boys were just staring at the food, like they have never seen this much before. Blue and I laughed and it seemed to knock them out of their trance.

"Why did you make all this?" asked Toboe, who was smiling from ear to ear, just like Hige and Tsume.

"I made it to thank you guys because today is the anniversary that I joined your pack, remember?" said Blue, smiling.

"Yea! And I'm so glad you did!" said Hige, kissing her on the cheek.

Blue giggled and I said, "Well what are we waiting for? Lets not let all this food go to waste!"

They all yelled yea and started digging in. I heard Lealie wining at the door so I went to go and let her in. I opened the door and there was Lealie but there was another wolf with her. It was silver with a white strip on its chest and golden eyes. It had a very muscular build and it looked a little scared. I sat down and Lealie came up to me and nudged my arm and laid her head on my lap. I petted her and looked back at the he wolf.

He had a calmness about him, like he knew I wasn't going to hurt him, but was still to scared to come close. I heard a low rumble and he looked down at the ground as if he was embarrassed. I looked down at Lealie and said, "You didn't get him anything to eat?"

She looked at me like-it-wasn't-my-fault-I-tried-to-help-him-but-he-didn't-want-it-yet-he-followed-me-here. I just rolled my eyes, got up, went to the kitchen, grabbed some sausage patties which got some disapproval yells but I ignored them, grabbed a plastic bowl, put some water in it and went back outside and set it in front of him.

"It's not much for now but I hope it will do until I can actually get some more food." I said in an apologetic voice, sitting down in front of the door.

I heard the door open and heard a gasp. I turned around to see Toboe standing there in awe. I chuckled and it seemed to have fixed him from his trance because he looked at me and asked, "Where did he come from?"

I shrugged and said. "He followed Lealie home."

"Oh. Well what are we going to do with him?" Toboe asked, sitting down beside me.

The wolf looked really nervous and I think I heard Lealie sigh then she got up and started licking his ear comfortingly.

"I don't know. It looks like he was raised in the wild because of his strong build and all of the scars he has, yet he looks like he is tame enough to probably be a house pet. He just wants shelter and some food and water. I don't know what he will do but we just can't leave him out here, especially with a really big storm coming, to freeze while we stay warm, now can we?" I said, looking at the wolf, thoughtfully then at Toboe with pleading eyes.

"Don't do that! You know I can never say no when you give me that look!" he said, putting his face in his hands. He sighed and looked at me. "Fine. He can spend the night."

"Don't you mean several nights? That storm is going to last a good while. I don't know how long it is but I know we won't be able to go outside unless we want to get lost." I said, grinning.

"Fine! I don't care how long he stays just don't let him sleep in our room. He can have the couch downstairs." Said Toboe sighing again.

I just smiled and watched the wolf eat and drink. And when he was done, I stood up and opened the door. Lealie and Toboe filed in, but he seemed reluctant.

"It's ok. We aren't going to hurt you. I promise." I said, in a calm voice. Then it started raining and thundering. He jumped but didn't budge. "Come in out of the rain and into this nice warm house. You can at least stay until the storm is over then you can leave, but I can't watch you sit out here and get wet while I'm in there." I said, closing the door and going to stand in front of him, rain almost soaking me completely.

Thunder roared across the sky and he jumped and wined. I could tell he was embarrassed and trying not to show his fear. I bent down and got eye level with him. My forest green ones staring into his golden ones. He bent his ears back and looked at me apologetically. I petted him, smiling.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Now why don't we go inside and get more hot sausage! What do you say?" I said, grinning.

He pricked his ears up just a little bit and his eyes seemed to get happier. He licked me and I laughed, turned around and opened the door again. This time he went straight in. Lealie met him at the door and led him to the kitchen. I was laughing as I shut the door and walked back into the kitchen. Everyone had already eaten but they were still sitting at the table, talking.

I just sat down and started eating. I heard Lealie lay down beside me and then a few seconds later the wolf lay down as well. I looked on either side of me and Lealie was on my right and the wolf was on my left asleep.

I smiled and continued eating. After I was done I got up to go take a shower and Lealie and the wolf followed me. I got out of the shower and they were both asleep on my bed. I smiled, got dressed and went downstairs. Toboe and Tsume were on the couch watching TV again. I sat beside them, sighing. I figured Hige and Blue were still in the kitchen talking, like they always do. We sat there watching TV for several hours. Toboe was asleep and Tsume looked bored out of his mind. Blue and Hige had gone upstairs. I went upstairs because I felt really tired and went in my room. Lealie and the wolf were still asleep on my bed but they were curled at the foot of the bed, so I crawled in against the wall, covered up and went to sleep.

* * *

**I just LOOOOVVVVVEEEE wolves! ^_^ They are awesome creatures! People who shoot wolves just for kicks should be punished severely! Wolves are already almost extinct so why make them lose more of their populations!Anyways enough bout that... I also like this chapter! I love creating the colors of wolves because they can come in so many varieties of colors! Next chapter I will try to make it a little bit funnier... R&R Please! **


	14. Chapter 14 A New Name

**_Sorry for not updating sooner! I was stuck and couldn't think of anything for awhile... _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain characters or Naruto characters._**

**_

* * *

_**

Ayuki's POV! (Exciting chapter! At least i think so...)

Ch. 14

I awoke to the sun beating down on me. I stretched and felt my foot hit something and I heard a growl. I sat up and looked at the foot of my bed and Lealie was still sleeping, as was the he-wolf. I gotta out of bed and stretched, enjoying the warmth of the rays coming in from the window. Then I turned around and hit the bed really hard saying, "Get up you lazy bums! Its already the middle of the day and we haven't even done anything yet!"

The two wolves yelped and jumped off the bed, shaking their fur. I laughed and said, "Well that got you guys up!"

I just got some disapproving looks and Lealie looked like she wanted to rip my throat out, but they just turned and went downstairs. I followed them. The house was empty except for Toboe, who was sitting on the couch.

"Where is everybody?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

He smiled and said, "They went out in the village to do something. I didn't feel like going." Then kissing me on my cheek.

"Oh. Ok. Well why don't I go get changed and we can take a run through the woods, in our wolf forms because I haven't run in awhile like that and I kinda miss it." I said, resting my head on his shoulder, my arms still around his neck.

"Sounds good to me." He said, turning and kissing me on my cheek again.

"Alright. I'll be back in a few." I said, turning and heading for the stairs.

Lealie was laying beside the he-wolf in front of the couch. She licked his ear and followed me up to my room. She jumped on my bed and laid down with her front paws and head hanging off it. I went to my closet and chose a pair of light blue jeans with a few little holes in them and then went to my dresser and chose a yellow shirt with black roses all over it and changed. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and slipped on my shoes, smiling, and turned to face Lealie. She had her head up with her ears pricked up.

"Whatcha think?" I asked posing.

She yelped and wagged her tail.

"I'll take that as an ok!" I said happily, going over and petting her. Her tail wagged faster and she licked my face. "Well let's get going."

We headed downstairs. Toboe was still sitting on the couch and the he-wolf was still laying in front of the couch. But as Lealie and I made our way down the stairs, Toboe turned around and had a surprised look on his face, and the he-wolf lifted up his head and it looked like he was smiling.

I looked at Toboe in confusion and asked, "What?"

"N—nothing. Nothing at all." He said stuttering and still smiling.

"If you say so. Let's get going before the others get back." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him off the couch and towards the door.

He just laughed and followed. I let Lealie and her "friend" go first, then Toboe, then with me closing the door behind me, with a huge grin on my face. We walked a little ways in the woods then transformed. I could feel my bones shifting but it didn't hurt, I just mostly felt this tingling sensation. Within a few minutes I was lower to the ground and on four silvery paws.

It felt good to be in my wolf form. I feel free and so alive! I looked at Toboe, who was a dark brown wolf with a lighter under belly and chest and a white spot in the center of his chest that looks kind of like a wolf in a way and three silver bracelets on his right paw, just like he does in his human form, and also he has light golden eyes. He is so magnificent! I am glad to have him as my partner. And as for myself. I am a silver wolf with white spots that when I move it looks like they fade in with the silver fur and a white under belly and a little bit of silver on my chest and black lines going from my ears to the tip of my nose and instead of golden eyes like a lot of wolves do, my eyes are a green-bluish mix. Some people have said that depending on my mood, like if I'm sad or angry my eyes turn turquoise blue but if I'm calm and collected then my eyes turn a forest green and if I'm content or excited they are a mix of green and blue, like right now.

I smiled a wolf smile and took off, with Toboe shouting and Lealie and her friend smiling and following. Man! How good it felt to have the wind rushing through my fur! I felt like I could fly! Toboe finally caught up with me and said, "What did you do that for!"

I just smiled and said smartelicy, "Because I wanted too!" and ran faster, laughing.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I heard Toboe yell.

I just laughed even harder and yelled back, "Who said it had to be fair!"

I heard him huff and laughed harder. I wish I could run like this every day, but with me being the Hokage and all its kind of hard. '_O well, I can enjoy it here and now._', I thought. So I just kept on running, until I came to the cliff. It took Toboe and Lealie and Sadiki a few minutes to catch up. And yes I named the he-wolf. It seems to fit him, I think. Anyways, Toboe sat beside me, smiling. He then licked my cheek and I looked at him and smiled and licked him back and then rested my head on his shoulder.

"I think we should name Lealie's friend Sadiki." I said, quietly, to were Lealie and him couldn't hear.

Toboe raised an eye-brow and asked, "Why?"

"Well for starters, he doesn't seem to want to leave and it also seems that you two are getting along pretty well. And he seems like he will be faithful to us and Lealie, which is what his name means." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

Toboe was silent for a minute then said with a smile, "That sounds just fine to me."

I licked his cheek and went over to Sadiki. In our wolf forms our group can understand and talk to real live wolves as if we were talking person to person.

"Hey, Lealie's friend. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, smiling.

"Sure." And we walked into the woods a little ways.

I sat down and looked at him calmly and when he sat down I began. "Do you want to stay with us?"

"Yea! I mean yes. I would like that very much." He said, a little embarrassed but his tail was wagging and he was smiling.

I smiled as well and said, "Well Lealie will definitely be happy about that. Now for your name. I hope you don't mind but I already picked out a name but if you don't like it then you can change it if you wish." He nodded and waited patiently. "The name I chose for you was Sadiki. It means faithful, which I think will fit you perfectly." Smiling wide.

He said the name over and over a few times then looked at me with a huge smile on his face and said, "That's perfect! Thank you! Thank you!"

I laughed and said, "Your welcome. Now let's get back and watch the sun set then enjoy the rise and glow of the moon."

He nodded, still smiling and we headed back to Toboe and Lealie. I sat next to Toboe and a few minutes later I could hear and see Lealie yipping and bouncing around Sadiki. I laughed to myself and turned my attention back to the setting sun, which filled the sky with this beautiful light purple and pink mixed a little bit with a kind of light orange. And we sat there until the moon rose and we took off running again, howling as we ran. It was the most exciting night of my life!

* * *

_**So Lealie's friend has decided to join them! How awesome! Now lets see what will happen next! Will they gain more friends? Will they meet Sai again? And what will happen with Lealie and Sadiki? Keep reading to find out!**_


End file.
